


The Lost Prince

by tomtom713



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will take you into four kingdoms: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Gryffindor King had been trying for years to get a heir so one day the kingdom would be in good hands for his heir. when a stranger came by he made the kings wish come true. But at what cost?Warning: Slash. MalexMale pairings. Abuse. Sex. Torture. Later in story Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I want to tell that this is my very first Fanfiction. I have a friend there help me to make it. She make the Gramma right while i just make the story xD.

I do not own Harry Potter...sadly. The owner is our queen J.k .Rowling

I hope you will enjoy it. Rewive and leave a comment.

___________________________________________________________________________________-  
The Lost Prince.

At a faraway kingdom, there was a king and queen. They were a very lovely couple. The king was always nice and sweet to everyone. The king had only one wish. He wanted an heir, a prince, a son, that would take his place one day and rule over the kingdom after him. The couple had tried for many years but without luck. One day, a stranger visited the kingdom and offered the king help for the royal couple's hopeless attempt at having a child. The mysterious traveler claimed knowing a rare special drink that would immediately get the queen pregnant their first night and secure it would be a boy. It took a long thought for the king to decide and he even talked to his wife about it, but in the end, they both agreed. The stranger handed over the drink as it was decided, and told that the king and queen should attempt with the child the proceeding night. As it was, the queen was confirmed pregnant the next day and with a warning that he or she would be coming back one day and ask for something in return, the stranger left the kingdom. The whole castle was filled with happiness, more especially the king and queen after finally having the long-ago desired heir. Nine months had passed, nine anticipated long months, and finally the heir was born. It was a lovely, healthy and very handsome little son who had the silkiest black hair, a cream pallor skin, and adapted his mother's piercing deep-set emerald green eyes and with a lightning bolt birthmark at his forehead. He was just a perfect son. But to everyone's misery, the queen had gotten ill shortly upon giving birth and died just a few days afterwards. The king was utterly devastated, but he never showed it to his son. Always, he would only wear on an impassive stoic mask to hide his emotions away.

Despite lacking his mother's guidance, Harry grew up to be a well-rounded boy. He wasn't pampered, like most Princes from the neighboring kingdoms, nor was he particularly deprived of love and care. The king dedicated himself into raising the Prince on his own to fulfill Harry's needs of a mother.

On the Prince's fourth birthday, the anticipated return of the stranger happened. The unknown magician proclaimed to take the Prince as a means of exchange for the help the stranger gave the king. Naturally, the Gryffindor king denied and instead, gave the stranger other options, which only triggered anger to the unknown magician. The king ordered his men to capture the intruder but it was too late for the stranger had already frozen the whole castle. The stranger took the Prince and with the last curse that people of the kingdom will never be happy again, he fled away.

The stranger contemplated whether to kill the Prince or not. His dagger in hand hovered in mid-air as he stared oddly at young Harry. In the end, let the prince live, thinking the Gryffindor heir would be a use some time in the future. The mysterious man locked the Prince in the darkness, at a tall enchanted tower in the middle of nowhere, keeping him hidden and isolated from his home.

The news about the abducted Gryffindor heir spread all over the neighboring kingdoms. The Gryffindor king asked for help in search of his son and both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kingdoms agreed into it except for the Slytherin kingdom which refused to get involved with the matter.

Years have passed and gone but there was no sign and trace of the lost Prince, none since his disappearance. The king eventually gave up but annually continued each day of the Prince's birth to produce fireworks that would shoot up to the sky, boring the same hopeful words in hope that the lost Prince would somehow see it and find his own way back to his kingdom.

'Return to your home, young Prince; where you truly belong.'

The Prince aged to his teen years with the knowledge that the person, the stranger, the unknown magician that raised him was his father. Harry was taught different things of great brilliancy and incredibility which he enjoyed immensely. But our Prince longed one thing; to be able to experience the world outside his father's locked tower. Everytime he would give a hint to his father about his simple dream of freedom, he would end up being punished for even showing interest of the outside world and would cry himself to sleep.

"Harry," called a distant deep voice from below, "Could you pass the rope down for me?"

Harry's head jerked up in attention upon hearing his father's voice and quickly hid the image of a handsome young man, wearing the most expressive blueness for eyes away under the desk he was sitting at. He had grown as a very fine young boy and was now fifteen years of age. His ever unruly hair sat atop his head, being as black as a coal and his brilliant green eyes being transparent through his circular spectacles. He immediately answered, "Yes, Papa," and got up from his worktable to retrieve the silver rope. After securing its end on a thick post, he tossed the other end out the window.

Moments later, Harry was helping up a blonde tall man through his window after he climbed in the silver rope. "Ah, thank you, son." The blonde said, gratefully as he stood in full height, wearing an intricately designed black robe that was skin-tight, his muscles rippling underneath it. His eyes, unlike Harry's passionate emerald ones, were grey and emotionless. His pale skin glowed under the sunlight, matching his shining silky golden hair. Lucius didn't resemble Harry particularly; there was a certain coldness and hostility in his manner. But even so, when it comes to Harry, he was strictly and surprisingly caring.

"Got something from the marketplace, Papa?" Harry asked enthusiastically, eyeing the brown package his father was holding.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, my dear boy." Lucius couldn't help but let a soft fond smile spread upon his thin lips. "But first, you would have to report to me what you have been doing today."

Harry's smile was infectious and genuine, excitement clear on his face. "I did some cleaning around the tower, read my books, and just earlier before you called, Papa, I was drawing on the papers you gave me last week."

"Nothing else?" inquired Lucius.

"Nothing else, Papa." repeated Harry, whilst nodding his head.

Lucius inclined his head approvingly and sauntered forward, closing his and his adopted son's distance. His hand rose up slowly and he languidly stroked his knuckles across Harry's cheek and the boy leaned against the caressing hand.

"Very well," whispered the blonde man, and stepped back, ushering Harry back to his seat at his desk. "As I have promised," Lucius set the brown rectangular package at the table top and smiled at Harry.

With a nod of permission from his father, Harry eagerly unwrapped the brown cover and tore it off to reveal a notepad and a set of coloring tools. His eyes lit up with delight and searched for Lucius' grey ones. "Thank you, Papa. I'm very happy and grateful." He whispered, embracing his father's waist which was returned as the taller man coiled his long pale arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You deserve it, Harry." Lucius said affectionately, tenderly raking his fingers into the boy's tousled black hair. He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly just beside Harry's birthmark in a fatherly kiss; a lightning bolt-shaped on his forehead.

With a gentle pat on the boy's back, Lucius broke free and let his eyes wander to Harry's desk. "I wonder what you have been draw-" His voice cut short at the sight of the image drawn on one of Harry's papers that was set atop his desk. It was a very detailed drawing but yet, it as though a child had drawn it. A child that seeks and longs liberty, expressed through his drawings in the most indescribable way. The image was a view from the tower and the center of attraction was the lights in the sky. Lucius' blood boiled dangerously. "Harry," His voice was soft and lethal and Harry, knowing that this could not be good, lowered his gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry, Papa. Don't…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop this matter about those nonsensical witchcrafts of fireworks, boy?" He hissed, snatching the paper and ripping it into pieces fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Papa…" Harry offered again, remorsefully. "It's just that…" He heaved himself up to his feet and strolled over to the window, looking out it. "They keep coming on my birthday – those lights in the sky – I just like seeing them. It's so colorful… and bright,"

Lucius was still seething; but he couldn't keep being bitter seeing Harry in his dreamy sad state. "Harry, my dear son." He drawled in a more calm, soothing voice, leading the boy back to seat and blocking his view of the window. "Those lights… those fireworks… were made of sheer, pure evilness. It was a trap for you to disobey your loving father into going out of your safehouse. Outside, people will kill you, people will be mean to you and people will hurt you.

Harry's expression became one full of fear and he looked much younger, like a lost child in the woods. His eyes welled with tears, making it look glassy. "Papa, I'm so sorry…"

Lucius sighed deeply and closing his eyes, he engulfed his son in a full comforting embrace. "It's alright, son. It's alright." He coaxed, stroking the small boy's soft hair. "I just want to protect you from them. You know there's no one who cares you more than I do."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was the first Chapter. Tell me what you think. Also if there is something you might want to happen.


	2. The Mysterious Boy in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is already on Fanfiction.net I have choose to   
> post it in here to since i almost just got an account ^_^ I will post a chapter each day till Chapter 10 will be there. I hope people enjoy it.

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Boy in the Woods

One Friday evening, as the blonde father and his hermit adopted son were having their dinner in silence, Lucius broke it by calling the boy’s name to catch its attention. “Tomorrow morning, I will be leaving for a week,” The blonde aristocrat paused at this, eyeing the boy from across him speculatively to see any signs of glee. Finding nothing, he continued, “I have a business I need to attend to with an old friend of mine and I am expecting you to behave here while I am gone. Could you do and promise that, son?” 

Harry smiled reassuringly, trying his best not to show any excitement whatsoever. “I promise, Papa.” He answered convincingly.

“Recite the rules, then, Harry.” ordered Lucius, softly. “What will you do while I’m gone?”

Harry sat straighter and more properly as if he was about to give a declaration speech. “I will not interact to any stranger without your permission. I will stay hidden in my room and make as less noise as possible. I will maintain the tower clean, especially your room. I will read the books you got me until I memorize them.” He recited as he was told, ticking off on his fingers as he did.

“Impressive, Harry. I’m glad I’ve made myself clear,” Lucius drawled, wiping the corners of his mouth with a piece of cloth and standing up to leave. He gave Harry further instructions about clearing the dishes away and for his son to get to bed while he prepares for the next morning.

Harry watched his father’ retreating figure and as the door closed, he let out a long sigh. He gave a casual wave towards the table’s way and all the plates and glasswares cleared and vanished from sight, only to reappear the next moment to their appropriate places. “I love magic,” whispered Harry in awe, staring at the clean tidied tabletop but then a shrewd voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

“Harry.”

Lucius was still there, just within earshot. Harry’s heart drummed, he didn’t like the tone his father elicited.

“Yes, Papa?”

A hard impatient tap of a foot was heard and Harry quickly supplied, “Y-Yes! Magic is forbidden and not to be used; this is my last warning and I swear to not do it ever again!”

Not again, please… please, not again… not again…

Lucius’ imposing figure returned and it glided towards Harry’s way and gestured for the boy’s arm.

Harry didn’t move a muscle, hesitating to obey his father’s rule as he just stood there, staring into grey cold boring eyes.

The atmosphere was so intense it was almost palpable. “Now, Harry.” Lucius’ cold commanding drawl intoned.

The dark-haired boy rolled up his sleeve to show his cream pallor arm. Another arm, a stronger and longer one, seized it and pressed it down the table. Lucius held Harry’s arm in place as he took out a sharp pointed dagger from his belt pocket, lowered its edge to the exposed skin and stroked deeply, slowly. Once, twice, thrice… another and another. Five deep cuts adorned Harry’s arm and the boy only allowed a single desperate whimper to escape his lips, almost inaudibly. 

“Let it bleed for an hour, I want the impending scar to be a reminder of your disobedience. Now, go to your room.” With his last instruction which Harry nodded shakily at, Lucius stalked out of the room.

Harry didn’t dawdle that long in the kitchens and merely wrapped a towel around his bleeding arm, wincing from the stinging pain before following his father out of the dining room but heading the other direction.

His room was not small, nor was it particularly big. It was only fit for a bed, a nightstand, and a small worktable. If Harry were to stand to his full height, he would bang his head on the ceiling. He slouched his way to his bed and there he sat, making sure that his arm wasn’t bleeding anymore. Having had to clean all the trails of blood stains left by it as he walked to his room manually wasn’t how he was planning to spend his week of freedom even if it was only by staying alone in his lonely solitude of tower.

 

His emerald doleful eyes found the window and he caught a glimpse of a shooting star. He squeezed his eyes shut and solemnly thought for his wish, ‘I wish that one day, I could explore the outside and see the firework up close than just from my window.’ Then with this as his last hopeful thought, he lay back down against the mattress and let unconsciousness claim him.

The following morning, Harry first found it odd to eat alone. Even though his father could be so contemptuously cold at times, the blonde magician never failed to show his affection through simple things. The man would always have time for Harry to join him during meals.

The first thing he did after he had taken a good breakfast was to hide the silver rope in his father’s enchanted chest which was a sturdy green box and store it in Lucius’ room.

Harry sat at his small worktable that was near the window and looked out it. The sun shone brightly, the birds chirped happily, and the wind gently blew, all these signaling a new graciously good day. After gathering enough inspiration, Harry began to draw on his reserved paper. He dipped the tip of his quill into the ink bottle, stroked once the familiar fine lines until it formed an amiable shape which turned into a whole new image, but the same idea and content. It was a handsome young man with clear blue eyes standing amidst the beautiful greeneries of a garden. For some reason, Harry looked up from his drawing and out the window. There, standing and staring back at him, was the same boy he saw last week and the true inspiration of his drawings, but this time… unlike the last, the mysterious boy saw him.  
Harry panicked.

His eyes grew large and he frantically lowered his upper body to hide under his desk. “Ow!” He hissed in pain as his head banged the edge of the table in the process. It was the very first time since he had known that another pair of eyes other than his father’s stoic grey ones looked at him. And they were the most expressive, yet mysterious set of blues, not to mention extremely beautiful.

Harry didn’t dare breathe or even succumb to the urge of rubbing his sore forehead, let alone move a single muscle. The boy will just go away, Harry was sure. He would think that there was no way another being was living in this deep part of the woods. There was just no reason for him to notice…

“Is someone up there? I’m certain I saw you, young man.”  
The voice was nice and pleasing, deep and full-toned; it was almost like a melody by just the simple few words that were uttered. Harry could not sense any threat to it but his father’s words rang in his mind in reminder.  
Never trust a stranger.

But there was something about the voice that made Harry curious. The voice was loud and clear and almost inviting. Even his father’s voice didn’t have that much intensity when the blonde man calls to him from below. Then, the answer automatically struck Harry. Magic.

How was he doing it? Was the boy a magician as well as his father and possibly him, Harry, himself? Harry pushed himself up to his feet and stood by the window, looking down upon the boy. He just noticed he was riding a horse. He hadn’t seen one before up close, it was rare for any creatures to pass by his tower, but he knew it was a horse. A very beautiful white one. His eyes found the clear blue ones and he eyed the other boy speculatively. “Who are you?” asked Harry.

The stranger got off the white horse and stood straight in his full elegance as if to proudly introduce himself and so he did. “I’m Tom Marvolo Riddle, the prince of Kingdom Slytherin. I lost my way from our palace grounds or so that was what I was planning on telling my troop of guards…” The corner of his lips curled up in a mischievous smirk, “You see, I’m adventurous but the king wouldn’t allow me freedom unless with guidance. I went forth on my own and found your high and mighty of a tower, I was curious.”

Harry was simply silent for a long moment. He was contemplating whether or not to entertain the prince. He wasn’t even completely sure what that term meant. Tom Riddle was clearly expecting for Harry’s own introduction and response and judging by the looks of it, he wasn’t one to be left waiting. The young handsome man made to move and fearing a rare chance and opportunity will slip away, he readily said, “I’m Harry, on the other hand. I live here with my father… my Papa, Lucius who is currently not here but will surely come back again,” Harry said the last part as if it was something huge and big.

He saw Tom Riddle incline his head in a simple nod, his handsome features taking on a contemplative look. What was he thinking now?  
“Is there by any chance… another exit or opening of this tower other than your small window?”

“No…” Was Harry’s hesitant very low answer.  
“I beg your pardon?”

“I said there isn’t. There’s no other… outlet here other than this window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter two. And i would like to say thank you for my Beta Reader Kyotoxo1 for starting to help me edit my story.


	3. The Mysterious Prince’s Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for publish this chapter a bit late. I had my Laptop ruin because of my stupid brother -.- anyway Enjoy the next chapter. Give me a comment! ^_^

The Slytherin Prince frowned. He took step backwards and examined the overall magnificent structure of the tower. He could sense ancient sorcery used upon it to provide protection. He had come across this very tower only once and that was last week. He had pointed to his troop of guards about it but none of them seemed to have any interest on it or at least that’s how he took it. They would always just apologize for not knowing what he had been telling them and usher him out of the structure’s sight. Now that he had been up close to it, he could tell why that had been. There was something threateningly defensive around the high building. For some reason, Tom knew he was the only one experiencing this. Others would give no thought to this tower or either their attention will be drawn away from it. That thought gave Tom another reason why he should pursue the matter with this boy of oddity.

“Then, how are you able to leave your tower?” At Harry’s silence and hesitation, Tom added, “Harry-?”

“I’m not allowed to leave my tower.”

Tom paused at this; he knew he was getting to a certain conclusion with this. There was something oddly conspicuous about this young boy. He maintained an impassive expression as he continued to inquire.

“I see. It’s quite a shame you wouldn’t be able to see the wonders of the outside world. One of them was that of a magnificently beautiful set of fireworks being fired up to lit the sky which occurs once a year.” Tom said in a slow regretful voice, looking up at the sky and covering his eyes from the bright sunlight with a hand.

Harry seemed to have recognized this for the young boy piped up, “I know that. I’ve seen that. It’s that colorful display that explodes over a faraway kingdom. It always occurs during my birthday.”

Tom sucked a deep breath. He looked the uttermost befuddled as suddenly everything clicked into place and the missing piece to the puzzle was found. The very point of it all. He had found the lost prince.

Through the wild complicating thoughts that were running in his head, Tom tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat. His face must have given in some of his surprise and shock for he saw Harry’s confused look. Tom stared back up into the emerald green eyes impassively and Harry only gave the slightest of shrugs to himself.

“That was exactly what I was referring to,” Tom gave the most charming smile he could muster. Harry blinked down at him a few times and Tom thought he saw a faint blush bloom on the pale cheeks but then he might have just been imagining it. Tom went on, “There must be some way one could get up there to you…” He let his voice trail off thoughtfully.

Harry nodded his head lightly; his face still had the same emotionless expression on it. “There’s a silver rope my father uses to climb his way up here but like I said, it’s only my father who uses it.”

“Well then,” said Tom, pulling out his wand, “I’ll go up there on my own.”

Harry’s eyes grew large with curiosity and disbelief, eyeing the stick Tom Riddle was holding. “Y-You’re a… wizard?” He asked, stunned.

“Every single face on this land is either a wizard or a witch, Harry.” replied Tom calmly. He targeted the tip of his wand to a Nightshade plant and out from it shot an amber-colored light. The said plant grew bigger and wider till it reached the bottom of the windowsill. It formed a set of steps and became a staircase.

Tom climbed the leafy steps and at the top of the staircase, he stepped through the window to get into Harry’s room. Harry leapt backward from the trespasser, looking awed. “That was amazing.” He said with sparkling emerald eyes. The sight made Tom’s heart lurch. The boy look seemed so bewilderingly ignorant of everything around him. Then, Harry’s demeanor and expression changed into one of fear, like a lost helpless child.

“Are you the person who wants to hurt me? To kill me?”

Tom arched a daring brow. Never in his life had he been thought of some ballistic murderer that would harm an innocent boy. Never had he, a one fine young man, been addressed that way. But something about this strange boy kept his anger at bay. The boy seemed genuinely fearful.

“Fine way to put it, young boy.” said Tom, dully. “I’m definitely not a person to harm people, Harry. Unless they deserve it,” He added ruthlessly.

Tom saw out of the corners of his eyes how Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down uneasily.

“Then… then why are you here? Why did you come so far as to go into my room?” asked Harry, putting as much distance from Tom as possible.

“I’m here because I’m fairly certain I know who you truly are.” Tom responded, calmly, eyeing the room. It was far from what he had been living in since birth. “And I know your supposed father, Lucius.” He added, now meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry stopped dead. He stared at Tom, bewildered and the Slytherin prince grasped the moment to go on further. “He has only one son; a blonde boy and his name is Draco. He has a beautiful lady for a wife. They’re all living in my father’s kingdom which will soon be mine.”

“I’ve always wondered why he would vanish from time to time to nowhere.” Tom gave Harry a pointed look, eyed him through his heavy black lashes, his head tipped low as though examining the boy through invisible spectacles. “Now I know why.” He said tonelessly. “He comes here often to make sure you will never leave and stay under his mercy.”

“YOU’RE LYING!” Harry bellowed, shaking his head and covering his ears. “Papa only has me! He tells that to me everytime! Mama died when she gave birth to me and we lived out here because people wanted to get me and kill me!” Harry’s fists were balled and shaking and there were tears threatening to escape his eyes now.

Tom sighed deeply. He knew what he was saying was too difficult to take in all at once but he never expected this behavior towards him.

“Why is it then, Harry, that you do not look like your… ‘Papa’?” asked Tom, bluntly. “You have charcoal deep black hair whereas Lucius, and his own true son have blonde golden ones.” He nodded his chin towards Harry’s way, looking at his dark raven hair. “And your eyes… they were the deepest greens. Opposed to your supposed father that were smoky greys. To top it all off, you do not resemble Lucius in any way.”

“It’s because I’m cursed.” Harry answered abruptly. “It’s natural for me to look different because a stranger cursed me before Papa could even get to me from our enemies!”

Tom sauntered forward, his lengthy dark robe billowing behind him and saw Harry freeze. The taller boy once again raised his wand.

“What are you doing?” demanded Harry, terrified, his hands flying up to cover himself.

“Scanning you.” intoned Tom, matter-of-factly as he ran the end of his wand over Harry’s figure gracefully with easiness.

Tom whipped his wand towards the nearby mirror’s direction and directed the spell to it. Instead of the surroundings’ reflection, it showed a series of lines that formed different entangled cords till it became a whole new image. The record of Harry’s family ancestry.

“See here, Harry.” Tom directed, stepping up to stand beside the mirror. “This is the recorded data of your family background. Starting from you down to your ancestors. You belong to the…” The wand tip was pointed and trailed down to the flashing letters in the mirror. “Potter Family.”

“James Potter, the king of Gryffindor kingdom, is married to Lily Potter, the previous queen of Gryffindor kingdom and a mother to a healthy son, the royal couple’s prince; Harry Potter.”

“What?” Harry blurted out, dumbfounded. He couldn’t even begin to form proper thoughts by all this mind-numbing revelations being presented to him all at once.

“You, Harry, are the lost prince.” said Tom.

 

Harry’s mind was a complete mess, his thoughts running wildly. He couldn’t even fathom how to begin his questions. He was a lost prince to a king and queen from some kingdom called Gryffindor? A couple that for the love of him, Harry hadn’t even heard of. And he wasn’t Lucius’ true father. In vice versa, he wasn’t Lucius’ true son. The thought made Harry upset and guilty. Surely, he wasn’t glad about that information?

He was snapped out of his stupor as long slender fingers brushed hairs of his forehead, revealing the mark he had always had there. He looked into Tom Riddle’s clear azure eyes and found himself beguiled by them although they were not looking at his direction but studying his birthmark.

“Harry Potter…” said Tom in a whisper, tracing his fingertip on Harry’s lightning-bolt-shaped birthmark which made the boy feel tingly. “Even your birthmark tells it. You truly are him,”

Harry averted his eyes away and looked out into a distance, suddenly feeling empty. Tears welled up in his eyes and he heard the concern in Tom’s voice as the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince asked, “Alright?”

Harry only shook his head and back away till his back bumped against the wall. He slid down to the floor, clutching his knees near his chest.

He wasn’t aware that the tall stranger had come over to him and crouched beside him, examining him cautiously.

“Harry…” Tom called, softly.

“I’m here because I got stolen right?” Harry asked in a small strangled voice.

Tom nodded his head in confirmation.

“Why?” sniffled Harry.

Tom shuffled his shoulders uneasily. It could be seen that he was not really that good at dealing boys his age.

“It’s a rather hard question you’re asking, Harry. I’m not sure I can answer that for you.”

Harry sat quiet for a moment, contemplating about things. Then he asked out of the blue, “Why do you start to even care?” He peeked up through glassy eyes at Tom. “You don’t know me personally and I don’t know you, so why would you care?”

Tom looked taken aback. He wasn’t sure how Harry came into the conclusion that he was caring for him personally whatsoever. But he had grown to be a gentleman, even boys like him.

“Why I care? Well, you have a father who has been searching for you all your life, Harry!” He swept up to his feet and looked down upon Harry. “He is worried sick about you. The king hoped that somehow, you lived. His people kept setting off those magical fireworks in hope you would get to see them and return to your home, the Gryffindor kingdom. To your father!”

Harry looked up at Tom, startled. Even though he had only known him for just an hour, the taller boy and probably older, had always shown and wield such a composed collected demeanor in him. It was quite surprising to see him so upset over such a personal thing, and what more, about him, Harry.

“You have a choice, Harry. It’s either you stay here with the person who surely from the start wanted to harm you or go with me so I could lead you back to the Gryffindor kingdom.” Tom went on and a mirthless tight smile spread on his wonderfully amiable lips. “Yes, I know Lucius inflicts pain upon you, Harry.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak only to shut them once more. He looked over at the window, shedding his tears with his hands. “I’ve always wanted to be free and to get out of the solidarity of my tower.” Harry said, emotionlessly but there was a twinge of hope swelling in his chest.

“I once snuck out and I met this girl, her name was Anne.” He took a deep breathe. “We played a little… but, Papa caught and saw us.” Harry’s expression became blank and grim, his throat constricting. “There… there was a flash of green light and it… it hit her, it hit Anne. He said she was only in a deep unconsciousness who knows how long. But I wasn’t fooled,” His voice shook slightly, “I knew he killed her.” He whispered. “He said she would have harmed me if he hadn’t done it.”

Tom was silent for a long time. Then he sighed and knelt again on one knee in front of Harry. The wizard’s hand came up as Harry made a sign to speak. Tom reached down to his belt where a sheath was attached to. Tom pulled it out from its case and showed it to Harry; the blade shining and glittering against the light from the window.

“This, Harry, is a magical sword. Stronger than anything else and could cut through stones and even a whole mountain. There’s nothing I haven’t been through that my sword had not been unable to give me immense help.” Tom explained with much pride, sheathing the magical sword back to its case. Then, he withdrew his wand out and from his inner pocket. “And I have my wand as well, Harry, along with a huge knowledge about Magic.” For some reason, Tom’s eyes found his arm.  
“You’re hurt.” Tom stated and Harry hadn’t had the time to react for another hand held his arm and lifted it up a bit. He rolled the sleeve up to reveal the fresh cuts that had been there from the last night.

His eyes glistened with fresh tears and Tom asked, “Did Lucius do this to you?” Harry only nodded in response silently.

Tom glanced up to see Harry once again teary and he stroked a thumb across the arm he was holding comfortably. “Shh, Harry.” whispered Tom. “Look here,” He cooed softly, and muttered a spell.  
Harry looked down in time to see the deep lacerations vanishing out of sight to be replaced by new layers of pale skin. “Wow,” He breathed out, touching and fingering the part where there had been painful marks before. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Tom smiled, releasing his grip of Harry’s arm. “Of course not. It was a healing spell, Harry.”

Harry nodded and then said solemnly, “I’m not allowed to use my own magic.” But his expression softened as he looked up at Tom, grateful. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Tom said whilst ruffling his hair slightly in a friendly gesture. “But… what do you choose, Harry?” asked Tom, suddenly in an almost business-like manner. “Would you go back to your true father with me? To King James? Or stay here, locked up in this tower forever?”

Harry stared up into Tom’s eyes for a split second before holding his hand over Tom’s, accepting his proffered hand. “I want to get out from here, Tom.” He decided. “Will you help me?”

“I will be your guardian until we reached the Gryffindor kingdom, Harry. Your true father’s kingdom.” said Tom as he pulled Harry up to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. And i might publish the next chapter soon or tomorrow. Remember. give a comment! ^_^


	4. Travelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well this is chapter four..And thanks again for a few comments and that.  
> ^_^ enjoy the next chapter!

Harry had grabbed his backpack and held a few of his belongs into it. His note pad and tools. Some clothes and a few books that Lucius had given to him. Tom was the one there just stood and waited for Harry while he watch the tower a moment. Looking around he could see how good Lucius had been to keep Harry away from the out world. It was very rare and special magic that he had done now he saw it and had made a scan around the room. “I’m ready Tom “Harry said as he smiled at Tom when he had got out again from his small room.

Tom turned where he looked at Harry. He was into some clothes there not was so long again. Short pants there was right under his knees. A T-shirt with a jacket over it “I think we need to get you dressed well to Harry” Tom said as he held his hand out for Harry right after “Take my Hand” He told almost like an order. Harry got over to Tom right after where he held his hand into his. He felt like his stomach was turned upside down after a moment but the next moment they was at the ground “How did you do that?!” Harry asked right after when he looked at Tom “It’s called Apparating. We can do it out here but not into the kingdoms. “He explained where he held Harry over to his horse. “He is cute” Harry said as he looked at the pure white horse. “What is his name?” Harry asked as he patted the horse right after while he looked at Tom there sat Harry’s back on the horse “He don’t have a name” Tom said as he got settle onto the horse the next moment.

“Why don’t you name him?” Harry asked “Her Harry” Tom said and held his hand down to Harry where he help him up at the horse. Harry sat at the front while Tom was sitting behind him “Hold on we will take it slow” He said and started to jogging with the horse out from the place. Harry made a last look back at the tower where he look it just were gone the next moment. He looked forward him again when they got out from the cliff and into a forest. “Wow “Harry said as he looked around him “Here is more beautiful “He told as Tom just chuckle a bit “You are funny “he told.

“I’m curious “Harry said back when he looked around him and saw the flowers around the place. “How long is there to the kingdom Tom?” He asked as Tom took a deep breath “To Slytherin’s kingdom there is about three days riding or a week’s walking. To Gryffindors there is double so much” He said where he looked at Harry for a moment. He notice that Harry bend his head a bit this time “hey don’t be down. We will be there in time Harry. If you have waited for years I think two weeks won’t be that bad for you” He explained “How are we going to sleep and that?” Harry asked when he turned his head and looked into the blue eyes “Tell this. You sleep like his on the horse. You may leans back against me if you need while I write at night to. But at times we set a tent up so we can both sleep and eat till then” Tom explained.

Harry had nodded a bit when he rest his head back against Tom’s shoulder so he could look up at the blue sky with the clouds there slowly passed by. “I think that could be alright then” Harry said as he slowly close his eyes right after “If you are tired Harry be free to have a nap” Tom said as he held a arm around Harry’s middle “I have you on the horse so don’t fear to fall off” He told “Thanks” Harry answer when he rest his head a bit to the side this time and slowly doze off into asleep. That arm of Tom…It was so lovely to be into. To be so close to him. Why did he feel this?  
Those thoughts was that there was running into Harry’s head the whole time. He had slowly doze off to a sleep.

Tom keep Harry at place on the horse while he had a look around him when they slowly had keep going for a few hours. The night had got over the forest where they got out to a field. Tom stopped the horse for a moment as he watch over the empty field for a time. “We might be able to set the tent up here” Tom said low when he held the horse a bit more into the forest again behind some high bushes. He slide down from the horse and slowly held Harry down into his arms. He whispers something where a small tent was sat up. But when he got inside it were huge enough like a hut.

Tom had went to some stairs where he got up to a bed. He held Harry into it where he place a blanket over him. He saw how Harry nuzzled his head into the blanket and pillow. “Cute “Tom whispers as he went out from the place again and got down stairs. He had made a spell around them so no one would discover them.

After a time Tom had went outside into the night where he would hunt after something to eat. He had got his wand out along with his sword when he hid him into a tree. For a half hour there haven’t been luck with any animals yet. But then…a Rabbit had come across the tree where Tom was sitting into. He waited till it were right underneath him. One….two…THRRE! He counts where he jumped down on the rabbit with his sword. It spike the rabbit and it died right the way. Tom held it up for a moment where he made sure it was dead. He took the rabbit into a bag right after where he searched for some berries he could add to it.

It were two and a half hour later where Tom got into the tent again. He held the bag at the table where he wave his wand over it. The rabbit was ready to be made over the fire. And the berries was just for a small dessert this time. “Have you hunt that?” Harry asked from the bed as he watch Tom for a time. Tom had been surprise over that Harry had been awake when he looked over at him “Yeah…Fresh hunted.” He told as he had made the rabbit into the fireplace to let it have its time “Never eaten rabbit before” Harry admit when he held the blanket around him and got down to Tom right after as he sat down at the table. “Well then you will taste it tonight” Tom said with a small smile “You need to eat so you shall taste the things “ He told as he made the berries into a small bowl as he had wash them with a bit of water he had got from a river for a few days ago.

Harry mostly just sat and stared a bit at the fireplace when he could smell the rabbit. He had close his eyes for a time when he love the smell of the rabbit “Smells delicious” Harry said as Tom smiled a bit this time when he looked at Harry” I hope that it does “ He said as he looked on a map right after. “If I’m correct we can get to the Slytherin Kingdom first. I need to show that I’m still alive you know” He told as he made a few X’s and lines around the map.

Harry looked curious at the map right after when he stood as he got beside Tom.”I never really have seeing a map before Tom” He said “Where is the Gryffindor Kingdom?” He asked where Tom smiled a bit right after and showed Harry it. He point on a Red and Yellow flag there was over a castle “There…that is Gryffindor kingdom.” He explained where he point a few centimes away to another castle with Yellow and Black flag on. “Huffelpuff Kingdom” He told and held his hand over to a Silver and Blue flag “Ravenclaw kingdom “ He told and in the end he point at the Green and Silver flag on the last castle nearby them but was the most far away one from kingdom Gryffindor. “And there is my kingdom. Slytherin Kingdom” he explained. 

Harry nodded a bit right after when he looked at each of the kingdoms with the different flags on “Where are we then?” Harry asked as he had leans a bit more into Tom to see it “Here “ Tom said as he point at the forest where the words ‘Mindfroze Forset’ was over it. “We are in the end of the forest. And see this” He said and held his finger along the map and to the Slytherin Kingdom. There was a bit long over to the spot but not that long distand like to Gryffindor. “It will take a week to reach to the Slytherin Kingdom….and almost three weeks to get to Gryffindor kingdom…between each of the kingdom is there small towns…were you can rest and sleep at “ He explained “I see “ harry said as he looked closer at the map.

 

“For now Harry” Tom said after a time when he rolled the map together again “Lets get something to eat and get some rest.” He told as he held the map into a bag right after and got over to the rabbit at the fireplace. “Right” Harry said and took a seat again at the table.

Tom had held the Rabbit out from the fireplace and got it on a plate. He held a dagger out right after and cut it so the meat could be eaten. “Here have a taste Harry” Tom said as he held a smaller plate over to Harry with the rabbit meat and a few berries on along with a piece of bread. 

Harry nodded a bit right after when he looked at the meat. “Go on” Tom said right after where he held a glass of water over to Harry. Harry nodded a bit right after where he took the bread and held the rabbit meat on it right after. “Here it goes” harry said and took a bite of the rabbit meat and bread.

Harry right the way had a smile on as he taste the rabbit. It was actually good! So tasty and delicious. “Oh Merlin!” Harry said as he had swallowed it right after “It’s good! I can’t believe how good it tastes!” He said as he ate a bit more of it this time. Tom smiled a bit at Harry when he had taken a bit to himself right after “Told you” He said. Harry just smiled as he ate as much of it that he was allowed to. 

As they had eaten finish Tom told Harry to get to bed again so they would get early up I the morning. Harry soon did. He went to the bed again and lied down when he slowly fell asleep with his stomach full of the Rabbit he had taste for the first time. Tom had soon after go into his bed nearby Harry’s. He had watch Harry for a time before he had fell asleep as well.

In the middle at the night Harry woke up with a shock. He heard bushes nearby there sounded like someone was getting near “Tom...” harry called softly when he looked over at Tom’s bed. It were empty “Tom!?” Harry called again a bit louder when he got out from the bed and run over to the opening at the tent and looked out “TO-!” He got cut off when a hand grabbed onto his mouth and held him back “Shhh” Tom whispers into his ear “Be quiet harry….i think someone is near” He whispers as Harry made a small node this time and stay quiet as Tom held his sword out and let Harry get behind him. 

The bushes nearby still made the sound like someone were into it. Tom holds his sword ready as soon he saw two people get out from the bush. He was ready to swing the sword till a female voice called “NO DON’T!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter four! tell me what you think again. I might add the next chapter in here today as well.


	5. The New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is now on. I think i just want to publish the chapters as they are.  
> Enjoy and comment please! ^^

Tom’s instincts told him not to listen to a mere stranger but his actions did the opposite. He halted his strike in time and instead with a swish, he illuminated the tip of his wand to reveal a couple. One was a bushy haired witch and behind her was fiery red haired wizard though he could tell it was a servant by a quick assessment.

“One moment…” panted the tall fiery-haired boy, clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breathe.

“Who are you two?” inquired Tom, not yet quite lowering his guard and eyeing the two with much alertness and keeping Harry at his back.

The witch spoke and Tom turned to her way. Now that he took a good look of her, this one was more royal in nature even though she was wearing casual attire. She was eyeing Harry with interest and Tom did not trust nor like it.

“I’m Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley,” she introduced herself first before beckoning a hand to the boy behind her, now standing to his full height. “And you two are…?” she asked with a raised brow.

Tom’s expression grew grim. “Tell me more about yourself first, Miss Granger. I do not yield much trust on strangers.”

Hermione pursed her lips but then sighed and said, “As I have said, young mister, I’m Hermione Granger and the Ravenclaw Princess.” she laid a hand on the shoulder of the tall boy behind her. “And this is my father’s servant, also my best friend – Ronald Weasley.”

Tom’s demeanour changed, it gave off a chivalrous aura. “It’s rather thrilling to meet such a runaway princess. May I know what led you and your servant astray your kingdom?” he asked in a formal tone. Harry blinked up at Tom, looking confused.  
Hermione’s lips twitched in a faint smile but then as she began to explain herself, her expression once again became neutral. “Believe it or not,” she said, “but we were escaping. My father found out that I have broken such a royal family’s rules.” She drifted her gaze to Ronald’s way which was returned kindly, “I was meant to marry the prince from Hufflepuff kingdom but I couldn’t do that because… I’m in love with Ronald.” She bit her lip. “Ronald’s a servant and as expected, my father would never allow me to be married with a wizard of lower position.”

Ron did not look quite comfortable talking about this especially to strangers. He stalked his eyes to the two boys before him but his gaze lingered on the shorter dark haired one. His eyes grew wide as dawning comprehension struck him.

“Wait a moment!” he exclaimed, startling both Harry and Hermione. Tom rose a daring brow, seeing as how the red haired servant was eyeing Harry with much fascination. Harry shied back imperceptibly, goggling Ronald warily.

What caught the young servant’s interest was the birthmark carved on Harry’s forehead. “Bloody hell!” he uttered out and stepped forward towards Harry but was blocked by Tom’s imposing form and sword that was directed near his throat.

“Stay back, young serf.” warned Tom, his ever amiable blue eyes turning into slits, “One more step and I sweat I will cut you into millions of pieces.”

A warm fair hand lay gently on Tom’s shoulder, calming the Slytherin prince. “Tom, let him.” said Harry, softly. “He doesn’t carry any weapons on him.”

Ronald seemed to naïve of Tom’s threat from his utter bewilderment. “It’s… it couldn’t be – it’s Harry Potter, the lost prince of Gryffindor kingdom!” he gaped as his eyes now found Tom’s. “And you – you are the Slytherin prince,”

Harry’s head jerked up, once again he was startled at Ronald’s cry. “How did you…?” Then he noticed where Ronald’s scrutiny was directed at, “Oh, so that’s why.” he mumbled, mussing his hair even more to cover his birthmark.

“You are alive, then.” breathed out the Ravenclaw princess Hermione, standing next to Ronald. “Where have you been all those years?” she asked nicely.

“He was captured by an unknown man who held him captive and hid him in a desolated tower.” Tom supplied in, still standing guard for Harry like he had promised. “I found him and I will take him back to his homeland.”

Harry mustered up enough courage to show and reveal more of himself to the two newcomers and he stood out from the Tom’s shadow.

“Your father, King James, is indeed very worried about you. I have met him, Harry.” she spoke kindly, giving a sympathetic smile, “We had a bit of a discussion when I went to visit the Gryffindor kingdom to help the generous king with some orders and replacements he needed to do with the castle.” She looked from Harry to Tom and back again, “King James had this very huge portrait of you that was hung by the wall behind his throne. You were no older than four in that image, I would say.”

Harry felt a strange fleeting feeling in his chest. Though he had spoken to Tom about his fathers, they were all basics and nothing personal like what Hermione had told him just now. He smiled softly. “How else is he doing?” Harry asked enthusiastically and was about to leap forward when Tom halted him and shoved him back behind him. Harry could only pout inwardly in disappointment.

“I still need to be sure about you two,” Tom said mistrustfully, which only made the two feel the need to gain the Slytherin prince’s confidence.

“We wouldn’t want to do any harm, especially not against two princes!” uttered Ronald, looking almost harassed. A hand smacked his arm. “Ow, Mione!”

Hermione gave him a warning look, but refused to point out that he had forgotten to address her again with her proper entitlement. “Keep your temper at bay, Ronald!” She rolled her eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but to grin at the couple, the way they behave towards each other. “I can see why you two are a perfect match,” he said, smiling slyly. “Tom, I think we could trust them. As I’ve said… they don’t have any harmful weapons with them.” he noted, gesturing towards the couple’s way. It was true; both were unarmed and wandless.

Tom glared speculatively at the both of them, “How come none of you have a single weapon – a wand or a sword?” he inquired.

Hermione sighed, folding her arms over her chest. “My father took my wand and Ronald isn’t allowed to wield one in our kingdom.” she explained, “Besides, we had had no time left to even grab weaponries. We just escaped… but I have this bag with me,” The brown-haired princess drew out a tiny beaded bag from behind her and held it up.

“How convenient… that petite little bag?” asked Tom with a mocking raised brow.

Hermione looked defensive, clutching the small bag to her chest. “This is charmed! You just take a look…” She said pompously, and dug her whole arm into the opening of the said bag till it reached her shoulder.

“Wow!” exclaimed Harry, fascinated. “That is…”

“Clever,” Tom filled in, nodding in agreement. “Very clever, Ms. Granger. If I may know, what have you got in that bag of yours?” He asked whilst sheathing his sword back to its case.

Hermione’s lips formed into an accomplished smile as he took her arm back out of the bag and zipping it again. “Food, all food. A lot of it and this bag is magically enchanted for them not to get rotten.”

Tom regarded the both of them; Ron and Hermione, impassively as though he was considering something. At length, he decided. “Very well then, I think it’s only reasonable that you two travel with us. We could offer you our magical tent along with my royal steed and in return, you must share us an appropriate amount of your belongings.”

“Seems fair,” Hermione said, smiling prettily, “We could get to know the Gryffindor prince more and know the story behind him.”

Harry blinked timidly and then gave a charming shy smile. “It’s not really like what you think of it.”

The young adventurers, led by the Slytherin prince, trudged back inside the tent. Ron immediately found a plushed comfortable chair and plopped himself onto it with a sigh. “How lovely…” he breathed out, “This is far better than being out there in the cold night.”

Hermione herself sat next to her lover and prepared out some tea with the help of Tom who laid four cups on the tabletop. Harry was sitting from across Ron and next to Tom, smiling. He somehow found the redhead interesting. The tall servant seemed to have noticed his gaze and he sat properly.

“So, Harry,” Ron said, clearing his throat and readjusting his jacket, “Have you played a game called Chess?” He began to pull out a rectangular cardboard from the depths of Hermione’s bag.

“Chess…?” repeated Harry, obviously ignorant about what Ron was talking about.

“Oh! You’ve not heard of it, eh? Not even played it before?” he smiled, his eyes glinting with excitement whenever it comes to this topics. “I will teach you a bit of it. And while we’re at it, you can also begin telling us your tale, of course, only if you want to.” he offered, now setting the pieces on the proper blocks on the chessboard.

Hermione noticed Ron’s enthusiasm and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, no matter what, he always makes the first stranger he meets to play with him a stupid game of chess.”

“Hey! Chess isn’t even remotely stupid!” he rebutted, frowning, “It’s more worth to play than you think!”

“Whatever, Ronald.” said Hermione, folding her arms over her chest and Harry chuckled at the both of them.

Ron proceeded with explaining Harry the basic concepts and rules regarding playing the game and at length, they began the game. Tom and Hermione watched to their sides as well while Tom talked about Harry’s story but careful enough not to bother Ron and Harry. “So it was when we ran into the both of you.” he said last, sipping from his cup of tea.

Hermione nodded her head, eyes focused on the chessboard and hands holding her own cup of tea. “I understand it better now. Harry didn’t run away nor did he want it in the first place. There was simple someone who took and stole him away. The story had been told numerous times that the facts have been twisted in a way.”

Tom whispered some encouragements to Harry and nodded his head towards Hermione’s way in recognition. “Yes, indeed. People tried to make the story more interesting to listen to as well,” He glanced up at Hermione, leaning back against the sofa. “Like… there was this one about the lost prince being kidnapped by a monstrous one-eyed dragon.”

“Dragon?” asked Hermione, incredulously.

“You wouldn’t get pass that trap, buddy.” Ron said, grinning mischievously and rubbing his palms together, eyes transfixed at the bored. Harry looked a little stressed.

“That’s the version of the story at the Hufflepuff Kingdom,” said Tom, addressing Hermione but eyeing Harry concernedly. The young boy seemed to not be aware of it for his focus only was on the game.

“I’m so good at this game!” Ron cheered for himself, “I’ve won and won each-”  
His sentence was cut off by an unexpected tactic Harry’s. His king was trapped and Harry had it attacked.  
“Not this time, it seems. Checkmate,” said Harry triumphantly, placing the last piece for the match. The beginner won against the expert.

“It… this couldn’t be…” Ron stammered in utter horror. “You… you… how did you do that?” he blurted out, gaping at Harry. Harry just smiled and gave a soft shrug of his shoulders. “You were just distracted, that’s all.” he said humbly, gesturing to the white king of Ron’s, “See… you blocked all your king’s exits so I took the chance.”

“First game I’ve lost in my chess career.” said Ron, defeated and incredulous at the same time, shaking his head. Then he pouted and crossed his arms, still eyes trained on the chess pieces.

Hermione bit back a giggle and whispered to Harry and Tom, “It’s true…” Ron’s head perked up and glanced to the trio’s direction, having heard the mocking tone from Hermione. “Shut it, Mione.” he grumbled.

“Oh, Ronald.” said Hermione fondly, leaning in and placing a hand on his shoulder to support herself as she pressed a kiss on Ron’s cheek. Ron’s face became redder than his hair. “And you still get all flustered whenever I do that.” She laughed quietly but with a warning look from Ron, she smiled and stopped.

The four youngsters discussed and talked about various subjects for an hour or two and realizing how late it was, they all retired to the bedroom. Hermione and Ron occupied another room to share while Tom and Harry returned to their own that they left earlier.

This time, it was Tom who had drifted off to sleep first and Harry, who was lying in a bed beside Tom’s bunk, stared at the handsome face of the Slytherin prince. There was something about the young man that he found himself attached into. Was it his surprising soft side? Was it his good deed of guarding Harry back to the safety of his own true homeland? Maybe it was because of those all? He wasn’t sure for now. Although he knew it was odd to feel this way, Harry could not stop but to think that he consider Tom more than just a friend. With a sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be claimed by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give a comment i love to get them! xD


	6. The Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter six is up now xD Enjoy!

The following morning, Tom woke up the earliest once again. He immediately busied himself into packing and preparing the things they would need. For about an hour, the Slytherin prince worked alone silently knowing his fellow young travelers needed as much energy as they could get from resting.

“You two, get up now. We’re leaving in ten minutes,” Tom announced upon entering Hermione and Ron’s room, a little while later.

The two were huddled up together in a narrow bed and cuddling with each other as if they were stuck together. With such alertness, Ron sat bolt upright and looked around in embarrassment as he caught sight of Tom at seeing them in such a state. Tom did not even cast a glance towards their direction and merely spelled a few of their belongings back to their respective trunks.

“W-Why so bloody early in the morning?” Ron asked in complaint, hiding his still flustered expression and scratching the back of his head.

Hermione had awoken now as well though not looking as flustered as his red-haired lover. Instead, she yawned fancily whilst covering her mouth and slipped off the bed. “Because,” she said almost matter-of-factly, brushing her hair with a comb, “it’s best to start things early.”

She glanced towards Tom’s way who was about to retreat and said, “Thank you for lending us the luxury to sleep here.” To which Tom replied, “You’re welcome. Besides, it’s been agreed we would be sharing things to each other.”  
Tom stepped out of the room and walked back to the bedroom upstairs which was the one he and Harry shared. Upon entering, he caught sight once again of the beautiful face of the young prince as he slumbered peacefully, facing the doorway. He couldn’t help but let the smile tugged on thin lips as he sauntered forward, bent down to Harry’s level and brushed a few locks of hair out his forehead. A strange feeling welled up inside him but before he could so much as dwell on them, Harry moved imperceptibly.

“Harry – Harry, wake up.” called Tom, softly, lightly shaking the other boy’s shoulder.

Harry turned in the bed, now lying on his back. “Do I have to…?” he asked, almost in the same whining tone Ron made though his was more pleasant as though a a small child.

Tom chuckled smoothly. “Unfortunately, yes.” he said, sympathetically, adding in his head, ‘But the good part is that I will be able to see your green eyes once more.’

Without waiting for hesitation as though he had always done this, Tom heaved Harry up into a sitting position and the other boy rubbed sleep from his heavy-lidded eyes. “One moment,” he paused to retrieve a vial with purple swirling contents in it from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “This will awaken your senses.”

Harry leaned close to the vial’s opening and sniffed. The moment he did, his face crumpled up in disapproval. “It smells awful!” he exclaimed, seeming like the smell itself had roused him enough without tasting it but he drank the potion nonetheless. Shivering, he mumbled, “It’s awful in every way.”

“Sure it does, but it gives the satisfactory benefit.” He reached out and ruffled Harry’s ever so messy hair and the Gryffindor ducked his head low, squeezing his eyes shut in an adorable manner.

 

Since Tom was the only one wielding a wand, he was also the one who mostly did the preparation and big tasks such as removing any traces they could have left behind. Sure that everyone was out of the tent, Tom swung his wand and turned the nipa hut-sized tent into a flattened paper and then handed it towards Hermione so she could store it into her beaded bag.

“Everything packed and ready?” asked Ron, arms crossed at the back of his head and looking around.

“Positive. Except of course for your pretty little chessboard which had been chucked out the luggage.” Tom said nonchalantly with a straight face.

“C-Chucked… WHAT?!” The red-haired bellow incredulously, throwing his hands down with force. “You---” he stopped himself just in time from mentioning any profanities or vulgarity with all his might at the Slytherin prince. Tom could barely hide his smirk which only enraged Ron all the more. “So that was why I was bothered, I knew something important was missing!”

In all truth, the chessboard wasn’t at all damaged, let alone missing. And Tom only wanted nothing but to amuse himself by further annoying the young serf but then he caught Harry’s eyes. He saw something in a semblance of disappointment in them which made him feel the slightest guilty. Just slightly.

Tom averted his gaze from the Gryffindor boy and instead casually pulled out the chessboard from where it was securely hidden behind a large rock. “Kidding,” he chuckled, “I wanted to see how much worth this piece of little thing was for you.”

“That’s not bloody funny at all,” scoffed Ron but then stooped over to retrieve the board. He didn’t know how he could maintain politeness with the cunning son of King Slytherin.

All jokes aside, the four youngsters began their journey once more. They wore convenient casual clothes thanks to Tom who transfigured rocks into and Harry rode the horse while Hermione and Ron walked. They reached a hilled top where Tom stopped and peeked over the horizon, chin rested on one of Harry’s shoulders.

“It seems like we should go left. That’ll be the fastest way to Slytherin kingdom.” Tom called out through the noise of the breeze.

“Aren’t we supposed to lead Harry back home? To the Gryffindor kingdom?” Ron aasked, confused.

“I figured we might as well dropped by my own kingdom first since it’s on the way. I have to let my people their prince is safe.” Tom pulled the reins, urging the horse to move and with Ron and Hermione following them behind, they entered into a dark forest.

“This isn’t good, Hermione.” muttered Ron.

And indeed it wasn’t. The forest was dimly-lit and there weren’t any life around there. Anywhere they look was either rotten or withering. All dead. Tom felt Harry tightening his hold on the horse for their arms were close each other and his back leaning more against his chest as though seeking for reassurance that there was another living thing there other than him, Harry.

“I don’t like this place…” whispered Harry. “It feels so dead and… unwelcoming.”

Tom had slowed down their pace and began trotting mindlessly as he examined their surroundings. He clamped a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, reassuringly, “It’s been a thousand year since there has been an activity here. If something will happen, I’ll be sure to protect you, Harry.”

Harry sighed but not of regret, more of realization. “Maybe…” he hesitated, “Maybe Lucius had been right,” he glanced up at Tom over his shoulder and then back again ahead of him. “The outside world is scary.”

“Listen, Harry,” he lowered his voice so it was only heard by the two of them, but his tone was firm, “Lucius had been brainwashing you for a great part of your life and it was a mistake. He had been molding you into the person you shouldn’t have been. Not all people are hopeless, not all of them are meant to murder.” He gestured a hand towards Hermione’s and Ron’s way. The two had been practically glued together since entering the mysterious forest.

“Thos stranger who aren’t anymore to us, have they hurt you? Have they even attempted on hurting you, Harry?” Tom asked.

Harry focused on the back of a bushy but silky brown locks and a flock of red hairs and after a moment, he shook his head, whispering out, “No…” And Tom knew he had Harry’s confidence once more.

“What’s that, Tom?” asked Harry, suddenly, his attention drawn to the giant dark obstacle ahead their path. It was a huge spider. A huge moving spider, crossing their way. There was a strangled desperate yelp from behind of them and Tom knew it was from Ron. “Bloody hell! That thing’s huge!” Ron shuddered.

Tom, feeling Harry’s fear once more for the boy had his eyes squeezed shut, whispered soothingly though he knew it was futile, “It’s just a giant spider, Harry. It has its own prey so it won’t attack us.”

Hermione and Ron had started backing away then and Tom halted the horse, pulling it reins back to urge it backward. “Easy and slowly. Step backwards carefully,” he said.

The giant Acromantula’s stance changed into an attacking position and as it was about to lunge forward, golden strings coiled around its large sharp fangs. There was a childish laugh from above, one of victory.

“Got you!~” it said.

Unbelievably, the golden ropes entrapped the giant spider until it was hanging mid-air with the end of the strings to the branch of a tree. A small figure jumped off from the top of the tree and landed on his feet next to the spider. He secured the enormous ghastly creature into the tree and had his back to Harry and the others. As he was working, his tiny wings wriggled side to side and his wooden clothes clanged noisily.

“This time, I really got you! And no one can ever say that I’m no good of a spider hunter now, ha-ha!~” sang the boy.

There was a discreet throat clearing from behind and a deep voice asked, “Excuse us.” Tom drawled, now standing on the ground beside Harry, the horse busy stooping low for anything that could be eaten from the soil. “But… who are you, fine creature?”

The boy with golden hair whirled around to face the speaker. He eyed Tom for a while, head tilted to the sided. “Oh, strangers in the forest.” He nodded his head.

“My name’s Drain.” He introduced himself, “Drain the Searcher.” He smiled as though he just said the greatest accomplishment of his life. Dumbstruck, all four young travelers looked blankly at this boy named Drain. Drain only skipped his way closer to the four, but particularly towards Hermione.

“And you, young sirs…? And miss,” He added, spotting the brown-haired princess. He licked a finger and then ran it through Hermione’s hair in a friendly gesture. Hermione giggled, seeing Drain winking at her. “How are you, miss?”

Ron’s ears went pink. “Oi! Hands off of my princess!” he warned, narrowing his eyes. “Stop flirting around,”

Drain stared wide-eyed at Ron and then began sniffling. Hermione smacked Ron’s forearm, “Oh, Ronald. Just let him, he’s doing no harm!”

 

Drain had busied himself again with something and when he came back, he was holding a tiny fragrant flower. He handed it towards Hermione. “For you, young beauty.”

“Thank you, Drain. That was kind of you.” Hermione said fondly, smelling the flower and smiling.

 

“What a true enigma,” Tom said thoughtfully, his brows knitted together, watching the scene.

Harry reached out, spotting Drain’s tail and then touched it. Drain’s head perked up and he slapped the hand away, earning him a scowl from Tom though Drain seemed to have missed it.

“Not the tail! No one can touch it, it’s mine!” He said, hugging it to him.

“Sorry…” Harry said apologetically, raising his palms up. Then out of curiosity, he asked, “What kind of… creature are you?” He eyed the strange extra appendages on Drain.

“What am I?” Drain rephrased, “I am a searching creature. And I’m good at combats as well but hunting is my special. That guy over there,” he pointed towards the giant Acromantula, “I’ve been hunting for him for days because he stole my fish!”

“You know, you could come with us.” suggested Hermione, much to Ron’s dismay. “You could be a help to us, Drain. If you’d like, you can come travel with us.”

Drain didn’t think twice and he instantly and eagerly replied, “Oh! Like, like, like!”

Harry tuned out of the conversation made his way to the trapped spider to examine it closely. It was his first seeing such a huge creature despite having been raised in the woods.

“Yes, I think that would be reasonable,” Tom was saying, “although Princess Hermione already has enough food kept in her beaded bag, it’s still nice to have freshly hunted foods.  
“Oh, well… I’ll gladly be of help.” Drain grinned and then fished something out of his own bag, tossing different things from it. “Not this, nor this, not this,” he said in between pulling out things, and then, “Right, there we go!” He exclaimed, holding a small dagger out of the bag. “I just need to…” he trailed his eyes around him but then noticed Harry who was dangerously close to the Acromantula.

“Oi, you! Not that near to him!” Drain called out.

Harry turned his head towards the others’ way, raising a brow. “Why not? He’s trapped securely, right? Ow!” He suddenly whined and turning his attention back on the trapped creature, he saw that the spider had once again reawakened and attacked him. His head spun in a blur and distant voices were heard and followed by rushed footsteps.

“Harry!”

He heard a loud clinking slash from behind him and a grunt which told him idly that the Acromantula had been killed but it was too late. It had poisoned him already and he could feel it running through his very veins. He felt arms around him and everything went pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter six! Comment Please!!


	7. The Hallucination From the poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then chapter seven! xD I hope people have enjoy it so far. Give me a comment to what you think it would be nice ^^

A strangled pained groan broke from Harry’s lips as the hot stinging sensation coursed through his body, the entirety of it seemed to be on fire. Even through the foggy haze caused by the overwhelmingly agonizing pain, he caught a distant voice, angry and authoritative, probably to hide the panic in their voice.

“Somebody get me a towel, quick!”

Fast hurried footsteps were heard after the command. His eyes were heavily lidded and for his glasses were askew, he couldn’t make out just who was who. All his mind seemed to be focusing on about was how his body ached he felt he would throw up.

He felt a hand sliding to the back of his head and another one on his hip which guided him to turn over so he was lying face down. As the ground beneath him obscured his peripheral vision, darkness completely claimed him and Harry knew no more.

 

Harry wasn’t sure how far and long he had gone but when he came back to his senses, the first thing he noticed was how beautiful the scenery before him was. It was a garden, full of greeneries and red roses. The thing was that everything seemed to be clear, all was light and not a single shadow could be seen. Harry began a light walk. He saw two tall persons standing near a bush of roses and facing his way. One of them had a crown on his head, most probably a king judging his overall attire. He wore on a more elegant set of glasses, but they were a spectacle, nonetheless. The king had a black hair and Harry wondered vaguely how it was like he was looking at an older version of himself, though it seemed impossible for him to wear such a magnificent headdress.

Beside the bespectacled king was a beautiful woman with lovely vibrant reddish hue for a hair. Her eyes were bright green and piercing, yet so soft and full of emotions. Her and the king combined together were like angelic figures, or even so a god and a goddess.

Harry stepped closer and he caught the woman’s eyes which arched as she smiled as well as the king. The couple looked so young as well. When he had neared her, it looked as though she were a giant to him. How old were they here? Wondered Harry. The woman reached out to pick him up, circling her arms around Harry.

“My sweet little prince,” she spoke softly, staring at him with adoration.

Harry’s breathe was caught and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from her. “Mum?” he asked.

She nodded her lovely head, smiling. The man, the bespectacled king, had come to stand closer beside his queen and was now smiling as well at Harry.

“Am I… dead?” he blurted out in question, looking from the woman holding her and the man standing beside them.

Harry was rewarded by the most endearing chuckle he had ever heard, if that makes sense. “No, Harry.” The man replied, bringing a hand up and briefly stroking Harry’s cheek in an affectionate gesture. “It is not your time to die. We wouldn’t allow that. You are so close and near to the place where you truly belong.

Harry felt a strong emotion welled up inside him and brought tears to form in his eyes. It was the first time ever he saw his true parents this close and spoke to them after all the long wait and years that had passed.

“Why did I… get stolen?” he asked in a small muffled voice.

“We made the wrong deal with the wrong person, my dear son.” It was his mother who responded.

Harry unknowingly leant into the touch, his mother’s hand now on his cheek and slowly stroking it. It felt nice and soothing.

Another innocent question came out his lips, tactless it may seem, it didn’t seem to bother any of persons he was questioning. “Are you both dead…?”

“I am, Harry.” said the queen. “But your father isn’t, though he is sick. There is a terrible thing happening in our kingdom. Someone had poisoned the king,” she said solemnly.

“Why don’t you stop it, mother?” Harry’s tone was not one of challenging but more of confused.

The queen said, “I do not know who the enemy might be and it is not easy to do so, Harry.” She once again lowered Harry to the ground. “It is time, my dear prince. Go back to your protector along with your new companions. No one outside our kingdom is to trust – the exceptions are your friends.” She gave an encouraging soft smile.

Harry felt himself panicking. “B-But mother,” he sounded a tad bit childish, “I don’t want to leave.”

“One day, Harry, you will be with us again. The two of us, your father and me. No matter what,” she said softly. “But it’s not yet that day.”

The queen and king made light steps backwards and Harry tried to reach them, “Mother… father… don’t go!” he whispered but a blinding flash of light blocked his vision from everything.

“MUM!”  
Harry gasped out inaudibly, stirring back to reality. He felt a comfortable cushion beneath him and a piece of cloth lain over his forehead and half his closed eyelids. He jerked his hand to test movements but his limbs protested with a pain; he was still weak. He had just then noticed the soft and warm hand that was caressing the side of his cheek and amidst the silence; a melodic humming could be heard. The person who was there with him seemed to have noticed he was awake but knew he couldn’t respond just yet. Nonetheless, Harry felt relaxed and calm with the soothing gestures. He tried uttering a sound but his throat parched but before he could even request for a drink, he felt himself drifting off once again.

The next time Harry came back to his senses, several hours must have passed. He remembered the melodic tune from before, thinking it to be Hermione. She was the most probable one to do it, nursing and calming a friend in need. Harry slid his eyes open, groaning softly. It was dim and only lit by the crackling fire from the fireplace. Then, he heard rustles and a familiar male voice, “Harry?”

Harry blinked a few times, clearing his blurry vision. “Here, Harry.” said his companion in a smooth voice, and felt the opening of a bottle being thrust gently near his lips. Still thirsty, Harry obligingly opened his mouth a fraction to let the cool liquid slid down his throat. As the contents emptied out, it was held away again from and a pair of glasses was jammed onto his nose slowly.

“Feeling better?” asked Tom, sitting by the edge of the bed and looking down at him.

Harry gave a meek nod of reassurance and rasped out a simple, “Tom,” in recognition.

“You almost gave us all a heart attack, Harry.” He said, shaking his head and smiling. He looked a little haggard, probably lacking of sleep and rest but his face brightened at the sight of Harry, once again awake. It gave Harry’s heart a soft thump.

“What happened?” asked Harry.

“You were too curious, that was what happened.” replied Tom, watching him cautiously.

Flashbacks crossed his mind and at the remembrance of his mistake, Harry’s face flamed from embarrassment and shame. “Sorry,” he mumbled.  
Tom sighed and shook his head once reaching out and gently tipping Harry’s head back so he would look at him, holding his chin. “Harry, curiosity is not a sin. You were just curious but it ended wrong. There’s no need to feel ashamed about it. At the very least, we were all there to help you.”

Harry lay back in the bed heavily, nodding his head. Something else crossed his mind and he contemplated vaguely if he should tell Tom about it. What if he laughed at him? He cleared his throat, eyes downcasted.

“Harry…?” called Tom, stroking a thumb across Harry’s chin. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Harry still refused to speak but at length, he began, “I… saw my mum and dad.” He raised his gaze up at Tom. “They spoke to me,” His voice was still gruff but had a happy tone in it now.

Some emotion flickered on Tom’s expression. “Your mum, Harry, is-”  
“Dead, I know.” said Harry, cutting him off. “My dad’s ill, that’s what my mother said.” He looked over at the fireplace, eyes glazed over and looking deep in thought.

“What if it’s just an illusion – caused by your hallucinations?” Tom asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked slightly affronted. “I’m just telling what I saw.” He said, turning his head away from Tom’s direction.

“Harry,” said Tom, a little bit exasperated, “I believe you about what you saw. We can figure out what it was the moment we get there back in your kingdom, alright?” He suggested.

With only another nod from Harry as his assent, Tom mussed Harry’s already tousled hair. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

Harry noticed how Tom almost imperceptibly how close the other’s face to his was and that combined with the almost affectionate gestures from earlier, he was left feeling confounded. He shook his head to partly clear his thoughts and partly as a response to what Tom offered. “I don’t have the appetite. I’m just… tired, I want to rest again.” All those personal talks left him feeling emotionally stressed which triggered a heavy feeling in his head again. He wanted nothing but to sleep again though he had done nothing but that fore probably two days already. His eyes fluttered closed and he blew out a soft sigh.

“I think you should rest, then.” Tom said, distractedly, and Harry noticed how it was almost just breathed out into his ear. Tom was so unusually very close.

“I can choose myself what I want and need to do.” He said, just for something to say, reopening his eyes and catching Tom, the Slytherin prince, rolling his eyes at him.

“Sleep… for another hour or two,” said Tom, now had his palm placed flat on Harry’s chest. Harry flushed to the roots of his hair at the contact. He froze in his position, holding his breathe. “I-I think I…” he stammered, unable to form articulate decipherable words. Then he felt them, a pair of lips being pressed to his ear, eliciting a wonderful gasp from his own throat. “Tom-” He breathlessly called.

A hand stroked his cheek, Tom’s hand, the owner’s head near the crook of his neck. “What is it, Harry…?” Tom’s voice was unfamiliarly different, almost sounding… erotic. The thought sent a shudder down his body.

Harry’s head was already swimming only for those tiny tantalizing lips that were now lightly pressed, parted, on the side of his neck.  
“Feeling embarrassed over what I’m doing?” Tom’s voice still sounded that way, asking and persisting.

“I don’t know what it’s… called, the feeling.” Harry answered, surprised at how he could even form words, his eyes still closed. He felt and heard Tom’s smirk, those lips forming that expression now on his jaw.

“It’s called pleasure, Harry…” whispered Tom in sotto voce, “It’s an exquisite feeling one gets so rarely. You aren’t protesting – you must like it?” The end came out as a confident question.

Tom was right, he didn’t dislike it. But everything felt strange at first to him. Tom’s face loomed over his before it lowered to plant a kiss on his forehead. He got it now, Harry did. Despite his innocence and naiveté concerning these things, he had the vague idea what Tom was proposing to him.

He opened his eyes, unable to look straight at Tom. “But we’re… you’re a boy, and I am, too.” He felt abashed at how ridiculous his thoughts were phrased when it came out his lips.

“So?” asked Tom, daringly. “It’s still the same thing, Harry.”

Harry drifted his gaze back at Tom and now had the time to assess their position. He knew how difficult Tom’s was but the other boy rarely shows it. He held himself gracefully and gentle-mannered it was hard to catch him out of stance.

“Tell me what you think, Harry. How and what you feel…” asked Tom, softly, watching him carefully.

Harry’s eyes became half-lidded, clouded with affection. “I feel like… someone else cares about me than before. I feel like… I’m needed and that you wanted more of me than I know.” He said softly.

Tom’s hand felt nice and they were caressing his face as though it was the most precious thing he had came contact with. “Go on,” urged Tom calmly.

“And despite all that… I feel like… no one really want me,” His eyes turned glassy, “Lucius always told me that and I know how undesirable I must look.”

Tom shifted Harry into a sitting position, holding him in a gentle embrace and rubbing his back with his palm in small soothing circles. “I’ll tell you this, Harry, and I want you to listen closely.” He said firmly. “You’re born as a very handsome fine young boy, Harry. Talented and kind-hearted. You deserve a lot more than you would ever know. Such a person like you isn’t easy to find.” He buried his fingers into Harry’s hair, tangling a strand around a finger and messing the black hair of the little Gryffindor prince. “You are a beautiful young man and I’m certain there would be dozens of not only ladies but as well gentlemen that would fall for you – including…” Tom trailed off, shaking his head with a smile and Harry chuckled quietly in between sniffles.

Tom stroked the back of his head and slowly pulled back so he could look at Harry. “I couldn’t tell it when the others are just here, Harry, but I…” Once more, he tapered off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Whatever it was that Tom was about to say, which seemed so important by the look Tom had, Harry could only wish he would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww im so cruel. I have a tends to end each chapter so catching xD Remember give me a comment to what you think and what you like about the story. That would make me happy! ^_^


	8. Slytherin Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can give Chapter eight now im on it anyway. Here you all go! Enjoy.  
> WARNING! A bit sexual contact is into this chapter. Please don't hate me!

Tom straightened back up the moment the door budged open. It was Hermione who had poked her head into the room and her eyes scanned the scene before her. Her hazel eyes settled upon Harry and a bright smile crept up to her face. "Finally," she said. She shuffled across the room and went to the other side of the bed to hug Harry, flinging her arms around him in a friendly gesture.

"We've all been worried, Harry. Few of us thought that the poison had been too much for you."

"No need to worry now, really. I'm safe and awake," said Harry, embracing the princess rather awkwardly.

"I'm just glad you're fine again, Harry." Hermione earnestly said, releasing her hold around Harry who immediately fell back down in the bed. She diverted her eyes from Harry with a soft smile and looked over at Tom who was standing by the fireplace, staring at the crackling fire unseeingly. "I just came to tell that we're almost there, Tom." she politely said, looking from Harry to Tom and back again. "Another hour of walk and we'll be there."

Upon noticing Harry's confused expression, she supplied in, "While you have been… resting, Harry, we have carried you with us to continue the journey. Tom kept you safe on his horse to avoid causing you much more pain."

"How long have I been out?" asked Harry, cutting in suddenly.

"Five days." It was Tom who answered.

"Oh," Harry bit the inside of his cheek, staring down at his lap. He must have been so much of a burden, having had to be carried with them during the long tiring journey.

"None of us is upset with you, Harry." Hermione said kindly, placing a hand on one of Harry's shoulders as though guessing his worries. "We understood how… well, curious you must have been. After being confined in such an isolated place for a long time…" She let her voice trail off and Harry nodded his head slowly.

"I'll be leaving for now and take the first watch." Tom announced in a firm voice and strode purposefully for the door, closing it behind him.

Harry watched as Tom's figure was blocked by the wooden door and sighed. His train of thoughts drifted back to what they had been doing, he and Tom, before that same particular door opened. For some inexplicable reason for Harry, his cheeks flamed.

"Er… Hermione," he began, trying to control the sudden flow of blood to his face, "I think I'll just have a bit of rest for now. Thank you very much for taking care of me."

"Oh, it was nothing, Harry. Just have all the rest you can get before we go," With a genuine soft smile, she walked out of the room as well. She must have mistaken Harry's flushed face for his being ill.

Watching her leave, Harry remained his glazed over eyes trained on the door blindly as Tom's words from earlier swam through his mind.

'I couldn't tell it when the others are just here, Harry, but I…'

What was he about to say? Harry wonderedidly, furrowing his brows lightly. But before long, he soon after fell asleep once again.

The next morning, Harry awoke of his own accord, his body fully and well rested. He slipped off the bed, took a jacket from the rack behind the door and went out of his room. Noticing that he was alone and everyone's still asleep, Harry figured it was a convenient time to have a small refreshing walk outside. He left a single and simple note that he would be outside but not for long and made his way out of the tent.

Harry strolled in the forest till he reached a lake. He crouched down on both knees and stared at the glittering blue water across then dipped a hand underwater to splash out some of it which bubbled out a series of chuckles out of him. Anyone near enough around him would be able to sense his presence.

It was sometime later that he became aware of the figure close to him. He had been so fascinated at watching the small fish playing along the surface of the water that he lost track of his surroundings.

Harry felt himself suddenly holding his breath as he knelt on the ground rigidly. The rustles stopped and he felt eyes boring at the back of his head. "So," the voice of a man said, and Harry gasped aloud though dared not to turn around and look at the blonde fraud, Lucius Malfoy. He knew his voice too well. "you have finally left the tower and decided to leave…?"

Harry inhaled sharply once more, his fisted balls shaking so badly. Maybe Lucius had been this cold and distant towards him before, but this was new. There was something deeper and more profound to the way his hostile manner was evoked. Harry felt a cold sweat drop from his forehead down the side of his face. He rose to his feet quickly and whipped around, deciding now to face treacherous man. Dead cold grey eyes locked on his and Harry felt so entrapped, standing by the edge of the lake and with nowhere to escape. Lucius had come so close now that Harry felt his very inner soul was being seen and dug by the tall blonde wizard who was leaning on his walking stick.

"Y-You're not even supposed to be near me," Harry said, stuttering and failing on his attempt to sound braver than he felt. Still, he pursued, "You took me away from my family. You stole me from them!" The last part came out as a raspy shout.

"But I did take care of you, Harry…" Lucius breathed out, his lips curling up lopsidedly, advancing another step forward.

"Stay away from me!" warned Harry, but before he could wriggled out of the tiny space between them, Lucius grabbed hold of his arm and pressed him forward swiftly, against his chest. Harry hissed through gritted teeth and as he felt the other man's face near his ear, his heart beat peaked.

"Your father, Harry… is a foul swine," Lucius rasped out contemptuously, "He wanted nothing but to sell you to someone else so he could get rid of you. He wanted to abuse you, boy, more than you could ever imagine."

"How did you find us…?" asked Harry in a low quiet voice, anger boiling up within him.

"Oh, that was easy," replied Lucius amusedly, and moved again in a fluid manner. Harry found himself torn between bafflement and fury at how fast and languidly the other man can maneuver him around as he was pressed against a tree, facing it. Lucius pressed back against him, the other man's chest hard, firm and controlling.

"I had a trace on you, Harry…" continued Lucius, bringing a hand up, his long pale fingers now caressing his block messy hair. Harry flinched at the almost intimate contact. "You truly thought I would let you be alone without me having a way on how to locate you again?"

Harry's heart drummed madly against his chest; Lucius' hand was roaming around his body revoltingly. It settled on the side of his hip.

"Please…" The word came out his lips in desperation, almost a sob. "S…stop this…" Whatever Lucius was trying to do, and Harry prayed it wasn't the one he was dreading to think about, he disliked it. The hand slid forward, reaching the front of his slacks, and his crotch. He couldn't fight off the man, part from the tiniest bit of respect towards him and considering how big and much stronger the other was, it would be a futile effort.

"I know you want it, Harry…" Lucius whispered in a low voice and a different manner Harry hadn't heard from him before. "You've always begged for me to touch you."

"I don't… I don't want it!" Harry said convincingly, breathing hitched still, now trying with all his strength and might to fight off the other but his wrists were seized and firmly held above his head. Now, Lucius was supporting all his weight upon Harry for his walking stick had clanged down onto the ground.

"Don't… don't touch me, don't do this!" Harry continued, angry tears threatening to escape his eyes. He cried out against his will as Lucius' hand neared his sensitive place, the calloused palm stroking across it through the clothe.

"You've so wanted it before, Harry… or maybe, you need some reminding?" Lucius growled into his ear. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment and other mixed emotions engulfing him as he felt his body… reacting. He willed for himself to think of something else. Lucius' voice once again resounded, "You like it, Harry… You want it, see? Even your body's responding to it… Do not deny it-"

"Stop it…" Harry sobbed weakly.

"MALFOY!"

That voice-

Relief washed over Harry as all the weight and heavy feeling left him. He sank down to the ground in a heap of humiliation and weakness, holding his arms around himself protectively, his body trembling.

Tom rushed towards Harry's front, blocking his view from Lucius, sword at ready and pointed at the blonde. "Never set your disgusting filthy hands from him, ever again!" he said dangerously, wrath clear in his eyes.

Lucius took a moment to regain his composure, now depending upon his wooden walking stick once again. He elicited a cold high evil laugh. "Long time no see, Prince Tom." he drawled, sneeringly.

Tom narrowed his eyes warningly. "You better get out of my sight and never to come near us again, Malfoy. I swear, this will be the end of you if you ever attempt coming near Potter, again."

"You are a fool, Riddle." Lucius hissed scornfully, "If you take him back, he will sure to suffer far more than he had with me!"

"Potter is going back to where he belongs. You've hurt and used him – for what?" demanded Tom, sharply.

"You will see…" smiled Lucius, cruelly. He swung and waved his walking stick and vanished from the scene.

Tom gazed lethally at the spot where Lucius disappeared and sure the other was gone, he whirled around and bent down to Harry. "Harry, it's alright now. He's gone." Tom coaxed, pulling Harry into his arms and calming the other prince.

Harry blankly nodded his head, and instead of being pulled up to his feet, was lifted up and carried by Tom back to their safety tent. They walked in silence but never reached the tent. Hermione, Ron and Drain appeared from their side, having set the tent down earlier when the two princes were gone.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Drain, concern etched in his voice as he neared Tom, Hermione and Ron following up behind him.

"The person who had captured Harry was here just a few moments ago. It's best we don't talk about it just yet." Tom said, giving Harry a worried look and then stopped by his horse which was awaiting him by a tree. He placed Harry on its back and followed him up there and Harry clung to him once again. The trio; Hermione, Ron and Drain, thought better of it than to ask any further.

"I suppose we shall move now," Tom announced, "In an hour… we will be at my own kingdom."

Their adventurous trek continued on for predicted time of an hour. The sight of silvery green flags sashaying with the wind above the towers of the castle came into view.

"Over there!" said Tom.

"I can't believe we're soon there." Harry said, peering through eyelashes over his shoulder for he was facing Tom and smiling a little. "How are your people there, Tom?" he asked curiously.

"They're… themselves," answered Tom nonchalantly. Ron who was eavesdropping from behind them snorted.

"They're snobs," Ron snickered and added from the look Tom gave him, "Err… well, maybe not all of them." The Slytherin prince merely cocked an eyebrow and looked ahead of him again to continue forward.

"So, Miss Granger…" drawled Drain from beside Hermione. They were at least three feet behind the others so they were out of earshot, but still, Drain lowered his voice.

"You know someone gets upset whenever you're near me." Hermione said, though she was smiling. "What is it?"

Drain gave a grin in return. "Why are you with him, anyway? If I'm allowed to ask such a question…" He added politely.

"Because I love him." said Hermione simply, on autopilot. "I like him very much, Drain."

Drain nodded his head, chewing on his cherry bottom lip. "Do you think… that I have a chance with the prince?" he asked suddenly.

"Which one, Drain?" asked Hermione. "There are two of them – a Slytherin and a Gryffindor prince."

"I meant Harry actually." nodded Drain, smiling a lopsided mischievous one. Hermione glanced back towards Harry's way, who was laughing probably from a joke Ron said, judging by the redhead's expression. Tom even smiled and ruffled the other prince's hair a little bit.

"To be honest, Drain…" Hermione began, looking back at Drain. "You can always take a chance and ask. It never hurts unless you set high hopes for the answer you expect."

Drain once again bobbed his head up and down in a nod, and then said, "Hang on a moment – not this… nor this…" Drain started to scramble through the contents of his bag in search of something. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a golden locket with an emblazoned 'S' on it, resembling a snake. "I wonder if he likes things such as this?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I heard that he liked snakes," he continued, handing it over to Hermione and placing it on her opened palm. "And he can… sort of speak to them."

"It's very nice and well made." agreed Hermione kindly, nodding. She tilted her head, having felt something from it; a small ticking noise. She shook her head though that didn't shake of her curiosity. Still, she handed back the locket to Drain. "You can always try, Drain." She persisted.

Drain smiled back and pocketed the golden locket. They had reached the kingdom in time. Tom halted the horse's track as they were met by a flock of knights.

"Prince Tom," one of them greeted, the one leading the group and the others behind him all made gestures of respect. "We thought you were missing. A search team had been sent out to look for you," he reported kindly, giving Hermione and the others, especially Harry a suspicious look.

"As you can see, I'm more than well. I need to speak to my father alone," Tom said, firmly and business-like. "Or rather… along with him." He beckoned a hand towards Harry.

"As you desire, our prince. What about the rest of your… companions, sir?" asked one of the knights.

"Prepare them something to eat in the Diner Wing." Tom said in order which was answered by unison bows from his guardians. With their goodbyes said, Hermione, Ron and Drain all went to the said place.

As Tom and Harry were walking through the high-canvassed corridors, to the other direction, Harry asked, "Why do you want me to meet your father, Tom?"

"It's only important that I tell him about my return but then that I would be leaving so I could lead you back to the Gryffindor kingdom." answered Tom.

They stopped by an old but clearly neatly polished wooden double door that led to the great hall. Perched upon his throne, was the Slytherin king. His appearance was not of usual; his ivory skin clothed elegantly by the silky satin of blackness and as the king glanced their way, his serpentine features focused upon them, those red inexpressive eyes, boring and tantalizing.

Harry took a hard swallow, standing behind Tom with half his body blocked by the taller prince. "Is he… your father?" he asked.

"Unfortunately…" Tom frowned and reached out to pat Harry's arm. "He may look dangerous at first, but he isn't. At least not to those who doesn't deserve being treated that way-"

Tom walked forward and knelt on one knee, bowing his head low. Harry followed in small measured steps behind.

"Father." said Tom, "I have returned home."

"Rise, Thomas." Lord Voldemort urged with a simple wave of his bony hand. His eyes settled upon Harry, transfixed on the newcomer. "And who do you have with you this time?" he inquired.

Tom rose to his feet swiftly and placed a palm on Harry's shoulder. "The lost prince of King Gryffindor, father. I found him in the middle of nowhere, hidden in a tower. It's a place no one had dared to search into." he explained.

"Interesting…" The king drawled, seeming out of words, hands folded together behind his back as he swept up to his full height. "So, you are the lost prince, I see - named as Harry Potter."

Harry nodded shakily, unable to tear his gaze from those penetrating fiery red eyes. The Slytherin king raised his pale hand and moved strands of hair from his forehead to reveal his birthmark in its lightning-bolt shape.

"Interesting…" repeated Lord Voldemort, now stroking his slender fingertip across the reddish flesh on Harry's forehead. It sent a tingly feeling through the Gryffindor prince.

"Father…" Tom warned, gazing at them intently.

Lord Voldemort turned his attention to his son. "To what reason would you return home with the lost prince along you, Thomas?" The king said, sounding accusing, even. "You know full well how I told this young boy's father I wouldn't be involved in this."

"Do not lay another hand upon him," Tom rebuked firmly, holding Harry to his back, "Maybe you are my father, but I wouldn't let you do anything to Harry. Especially because he had been just through a humiliating encounter earlier." hissed Tom, angrily, all the while Harry remained close to the young Slytherin.

The Slytherin king looked at his son in brief astonishment. "Only my own son is allowed to speak in such a cold threatening manner towards Lord Voldemort," he spoke amusedly.

"At the very least, stay for a few days to rest and be prepared for another… trip." Lord Voldemort went on, sitting himself back in his throne. "It will be a week or more to travel that far to the other kingdom."

Tom huffed out a sigh held Harry's hand. "Harry will stay in my room. If you need anything, just send someone to call for us." He turned around and dragged Harry by his hand out of the great hall to walk into his own chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter eight. Tell me again what you think i would be very happy for that! xD


	9. Tom's room and Drain's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with chapter nine! Remember i do like comments! Do not be afraid of meh! xD   
> Enjoy the chapter!

Tom had lead Harry downstairs towards the dungeon but unexpectedly turned left, halting to a stop by a huge oak door. Above it, Tom's full name was written cursively. Thomas.

As they entered the Slytherin prince's room, Harry scanned the room with wandering eyes. The room was in fact quiet handsome. It had a king size bed against the left wall with two nightstands between it; the overall aura of the room was dark though. The only light was coming from the crackling fire of the fireplace. Glancing to the other side of the room, Harry noted the stack of parchments and many piled books all over what seemed to be a study table.

"Make yourself comfortable, Harry." Tom's voice sounded and a hand mussed his tousled black hair. Harry looked up at the taller wizard, seeming at a loss for words. "I like your room, Tom. It's so…" he trailed off.

"Beautiful?" supplied Tom and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…" he said.

Examining the room closely even more, Harry realized he was surrounded by things of green and silver. He moved closer to the bed and felt the soft sheet, running his palm on it. Tom chuckled deeply from behind him, closing the still ajar door.

"Sometimes, I just find it entertaining how especially curious you seem to be."

"You really couldn't blame me for being one, could you?" asked Harry to which Tom shook his head in amusement as a response.

Harry sat down on the bed, the mattress shifting under his weight. It took him only seconds to feel the urge to lie down in it and as he did, he couldn't help but to nuzzle his head against the comfortable softness that was Tom's bed.

"And now, you look like a… cat." commented Tom.

"Meow," purred Harry jokingly, raising his head slightly to shoot Tom a grin. Tom practically snorted softly as he removed his heavy suit that was his armor. With a quick swish of his wand, Tom assembled his clothing's back to their proper place; the wardrobe.

"Tom?" called Harry, slipping off the bed. "I'd like to use the bathroom – where is it?"

Tom, who was busy tidying his things up, glanced to Harry's way briefly before turning his attention back to his desk. "It's just here," he answered, beckoning towards another door, "Though I'd have to go with you, if you wouldn't mind, Harry."

Harry looked at Tom uncertainly for a moment; he wasn't used to having with him in the bathroom, even if it was another bloke like him. No, he wasn't accustomed at all. Especially since it was Tom. Before he knew it, he felt his cheeks flaming.

"It's for protection, Harry," Tom said, his tone booking no room for argument, as though it was only wise to do so. He was now looking again at Harry when the boy didn't respond automatically. "The castle's a trap in itself. My father and I were the only ones who know it well enough not to get into any… misfortunes," he cleared his throat. "like some of my father's crews."

It was all Harry needed to agree and he followed Tom obligingly, suddenly aware of even the slightest noise or any conspicuous small things on their way. When they came in the bathroom, Harry was once again mesmerized.

"Wow, it's…" he breathed out to which Tom filled in on autopilot, with a smile, "…amazing, I know."

Harry averted his eyes from the very large bath tub he was goggling to glance at Tom. "How come you always-"

"…seem to know what you'll say?" chortled Tom.

"You did it again," pouted Harry.

"You're very… transparent, in my opinion. Easy to read," Tom shrugged softly, "like a book."

"I am?"

"You are." stated Tom simply.

Harry's back came contact with the wall behind him and as he bumped against it, Tom drew close, slowly bringing a hand up to Harry's cheek. His own heart began a rhythmic series of loud thumps against his chest, as he remembered the last time he was this close to the other boy; in the tent.

"Tom?"

"Hmm…?"

Harry sighed softly, releasing the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Tom's finger began stroking small circles on the side of his face and the blue eyes intently staring at it. He drew the other's attention once again to him as he continued, "The time when we were… in the tent," he gulped, "before Hermione got in my room-"

"You want to know what it was." intoned Tom, certainly, directing his deep blue eyes on him. The only response the smaller boy gave was an inclination of the head, a nod of agreement. Tom trailed his hand towards Harry's chin and tilted it back so he was wholly looking up at him. Harry was sure Tom was taking his time in answering his question for the alternative reason behind the Slytherin prince's silence was just unbelievable for him; that Tom was afraid of voicing out his thoughts.

"The thing I was about to say was that…" Tom paused briefly before attempting again, "I think I-"

But he was once distracted by an attention-catching noise from the floor below them. A stone was moved aside to reveal a blonde friendly creature; Drain. Both Tom and Harry instinctively parted as Drain grinned proudly, but because of his accomplishment upon finding something and not because he had just caught the two princes were both flushed against each other. Or at least, Harry was the one blushing and Tom looked for all the world like a very calm and composed man.

"So, this is where the tunnel leads to." Drain smugly said to himself, with a triumphant look. His eyes that were busy roaming about the bathroom finally settled upon the two occupants. "Oh, it's you two!" he exclaimed.

Drain completely hopped out of the hole and the stone which formed the hole once again moved to close the gap. The blonde turned his attention back on the two. "I found a tunnel and wondered where it will lead me, so here I am." he explained himself. At the lack of response from the two, he asked, obliviously of the tension around him, "Was it bad timing?"

"No, obviously not." Tom said, convincingly sounding not sarcastic despite himself. "Good thing you didn't appear when we were already having bath," Tom easily filled the tub with fresh and warm water with just his simple command.

Drain rubbed his forearm uneasily, looking from Harry to Tom and back again. "I do apologize for my interruption." He said sensitively, "Did you know of another secret way – a rather longer one – that either leads to a river, or to the other kingdoms?" he asked.

"Also, it reminds me of a secret tunnel from that particular tree." he said nostalgically, "it led right to the Underworld." Drain's hand clamped quickly over his mouth, "I shouldn't have told that, I really shouldn't have!" Then, he quickly made his exit through the same moving stone. Harry could only look after Drain's exiting figure and suppressed a chuckle himself.

"Farvel!" Tom called after the blonde as he saw it climbing down the tunnel again and vanished out of sight.

"Sometimes, he just acts too… can I say cute?" asked Harry to no one in particular, still having some quiet laughs. Tom shot him a calculating look but Harry looked unfazed.

"You can't possibly mean that," said Tom, disbelievingly, taking pairs of towels from a cabinet.

"Yeah, like a cute cat." Harry said to himself, answering his own question from earlier. He was on his way on unbuttoning his shirt when it hit him. He couldn't possibly do it in front of the other boy. "Err – Tom?" he turned towards the said boy. "Could you please turn around?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow, head tilted and standing in the middle of the room. "I could although…" he let his eyes rake over the other's body teasingly, "it's not as though I haven't seen what's underneath that."

Harry's face turned bright red to the roots of his charcoal hair and looked defiant. "Still – privacy," But as though saying, screw it, he clumsily and hastily removed his shirt and slacks off. He immediately plunged himself underwater in the tub and sighed a long breath of relief. "How lovely…"

Tom turned to face Harry again, he had obeyed and given the other boy some privacy to remove his clothes earlier, and as he glanced at the peacefully sitting Grffindor prince, his thoughts ran wildly. Catching himself just in time to attempt any misdeeds, he diverted his eyes from where they had been staring at the exposed half of Harry. "A long good bath, not a hurried rushed one, once in a while really gives some livening refreshment." He said casually.

Harry only nodded and rested the back of his head against the wall behind. Minutes passed and the two remained silent, but lost in their own thoughts. Harry's senses came back to present when he felt a hand cupping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to see Tom crouched by the side of the tub and looking at him with adoring soft blue eyes. "Tom?"

Tom breathed out a pair of words but Harry couldn't make them out. His breathing became labored and his head felt fuzzy. "I don't want to get hurt again, Tom…" he voiced out unknowingly.

Next thing he knew was a pair of strong arms around him, heaving him upward and then a comfortable warm towel surrounding him. He had just been able to discern words coming from Tom, genially reassuring words.

"…I couldn't make myself do such a thing."

He was touched by his words and the gentleness of his actions. Harry was once again guided by Tom to his own bedroom. Still clinging tightly to the Slytherin prince, Harry let the other take care of him. A few moments later, they were both in different sets of clothes; silky green and silver ones, and they were both lying in Tom's bed beside each other with a mutually maintained distance. Tom pulled the bed sheet over the both of them and automatically, both assumed a snuggling position. Harry's back against Tom's front and with his arm under the Gryffindor's head. "Do tell if you're uncomfortable, Harry."

The only assurance Tom got was the change in Harry's breathing which was a series of rhythmic deep ones and it was enough. Besides that, he heard another noise, almost resembling… a purr. Tom's lips curled up into a warm smile and soon after, he himself slumbered on.

Days flew by with the same activities as before. Tom made sure Harry won't be in trouble in his care for the lost prince was likely prone to them. They met up with the others in the dining hall or in the libraries. Hermione was a huge bookworm to which Tom sympathizes with. Ron on the other hand, kept Harry playing chess games with him whenever they were in company of each other. Opposed to Harry's successful start, Ron was the one who always wins.

Little did anyone know, during the times when Harry was alone, someone was watching him. Even the Gryffindor prince himself was oblivious to this.

It was a rather lonely afternoon for Harry for once. He can't seem to find the others and the Gryffindor prince wandered about the castle though his steps seemed calculated and certain as though his feet were dragging him towards a definite place, a fixed location.

Harry looked up as he halted. He was standing in front of a huge double elm door which budged open slightly as he pushed it open. "Wonder who occupies this one…" he murmured idly to himself. Harry first peeked inside by poking his head in and then as curiosity got the better of him, he admitted himself in fully. The room was, expectedly, darkly lit. There were lit torches lined up on both sidewalls. In the middle of the room was an enormous, even unusually larger than the one in Tom's room, and in it was a mighty serpentine.

The serpentine's golden piercing eyes glanced his way all of a sudden threateningly and the snake hissed, "What are you doing here, such a kid like you – in my Lord's chambers?!"

Startled, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He instinctively took a step backward, to reach the door handle and get out of there before the snake's'Lord' find him there. He didn't mean to just barge into the room without permission which ironically was what he did exactly. But as he backwardly retreated, his back hit a firm but inexplicably soft post. "Oof!"

"Ah, it's you, Harry." A voice said in a tone full of wonder. Harry realized that it wasn't a post he had bumped into, it was person. He had only heard His voice a few times but the uniqueness of it made Harry certain it was Him. A sound of a screeching closing door was heard as Voldemort shut it slowly behind him.

Harry then immediately straightened up and whirled around to face the Slytherin King. He bowed his head low, unable to meet the serpentine scarlet eyes and apologized profusely. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I'm sorry, sir."

The room was eerily and almost deafeningly quiet for seconds which felt hours. There was a hissing noise heard which broke the silence as Nagini, the mighty snake, slithered off the bed. Then, Voldemort sauntered forward towards Harry. Harry dragged his feet backwards on his own accord till he reached the edge of thebed. "Please, sir-" he pleaded but was cut off by a harsh, "Quiet!" from Voldemort. Harry sat in fear, frozen and staring up into the Slytherin King's cold eyes, wanting nothing but to get out of there but finding himself in a hopeless situation. He never knew what the tall, almost monstrous, dark wizard would have as a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of chapter nine. Comment Please!!


	10. The Secret Behind the Birthmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the good comments! xD chapter ten is now here! enjoy it!

Harry held his ground despite the fear he felt, but he did not show any sign of defiance. His eyes were closed and he could feel Voldemort shifting. The man before him had crouched slowly to his level, and a moment later, his chin was grasped by long commanding slender fingers. His head was forced upwards and a low hiss followed, "Look at me, Potter…"

That was all it took for Harry to slide open his eyes. He couldn't fathom what exactly he saw in the flaming eyes of the dark wizard.

"You are fortunate my son found you," stated Voldemort in a drawl, scrutinizing the young prince with renewed interest. "as for me, I see it reasonable enough to keep you under my kingdom." His breathe fanned the boy's faced as he spoke. He lifted another hand up and brushed Harry's birthmark briefly, which prickled under the king's touch.

"Please," gasped Harry, "let me go, sir…" he pleaded now, his body shaking from fear. His blood ran ever colder at the serpentine king's abrupt curt reply, "No."

Both his wrists were gripped in a vice-like manner and held above his head swiftly as he was shoved down in the bed. He thrashed with all his might but Voldemort won't budge; he was simply hopeless under the other man. Lying flat on his back and staring up at the icy yet fiery eyes, he heard him speak.

"You belong to me, Potter. The signs are clear. The birthmark is not one of ordinary; it is my mark and symbol – you, Harry Potter, are a part of me. A fragment of my soul resides within you." At this, Harry began shaking his head rapidly in a denial gesture; he himself wasn't sure why he was opposing the notion.

Voldemort went on, "Lucius Malfoy had imparted a part of me into the potion he gave your parents which made you a living Horcrux of mine."

"That's not true!" Harry bellowed, enraged, part from all the information being bestowed upon him and partly because of the reminder of his parents' mistake. "It's not… it's not possible!" he attempted weakly.

A cruel yet gentle smile suffused the serpentine features of Voldemort, watching the boy trying to fight against the truth. "Unfortunately, it is…" he whispered, his hand now traveling to the side of the boy's face, caressing his fingers across his cheek. "Something about you caught my attention, and Nagini agreed with me. You were mystifying…" his voice sounded almost dreamy, "but now it's all clear to me."

Harry ceased thrashing and merely gazed up at Voldemort, wanting those expressionless red slits to give him a hint of the king's deception but found none. Tears escaped his eyes fiercely and Voldemort, having seen them, wiped them off with his own fingers. Silence fell between them but after a few moments, Harry broke it.

"What are you going to do against me?" he asked.

"Nothing against you, my dear boy." toned Voldemort, sounding almost like Malfoy. "Only a condition. You, Harry Potter, must be with my son. If you ever disagree – I will make sure you undergo pain." A few rustles passed, and Harry was free again. Voldemort had let go of him and moved swiftly to stand straight by the middle of the room, his back turned to the boy.

At last, he whirled around in a dark blur, his lithe figure twirling around. He regarded Harry impassively. "If my son is to be with another heir, like him, both kingdoms will unite and be one." he smiled viciously. "I wish to rule the powerful kingdom of King James. That is what I desire. Have them under my mercy,"

"Tomorrow, my son and you will be sent off to the Gryffindor kingdom, along with your fellows. You will tell your dear father about the marriage," he continued, noting how immediate blood shot up to the boy's face, rendering him a living tomato for a moment.

Why would the Slytherin go out of his way to the point of even letting his only heir and son be involved just to obtain Gryffindor kingdom? Harry didn't understand Voldemort's reasoning. He cleared his throat, sat up and began to blurt out a question but was silenced by an overpowering hand clamped over his mouth. Voldemort moved within a blink of an eye and was once again hovering over him. "I dare you, Potter. Do not breathe a word about my plans to anyone; you are only to deliver one single message to King James, and that is about you and my son's marriage." He released his hold of Harry who tumbled back against the mountain of pillows below him.

Can't anyone from the outside hear his pleas? Harry wondered briefly before all his thoughts flew from his mind completely as dread engulfed him; a hand had worked its way into his undershirt. His eyes fell close as though a part of him was already accepting this, knowing what he did was a blunder.

"Pflees-" Was his lips' fail of wavering off the imposing hand, hissing in a muffled voice against the other hand on his mouth.

"Hmm…? Be more understandable, Potter." Voldemort mocked with a smirk that Harry hadn't seen. He slid his hand away, leaving a trace of light yet powerful spell implanted on Harry. It left Harry dizzied. Then, a voice; soft and echoing, resounded in his mind, commanding him.

Say you want it, Harry. Say you want to be touched by him. Say it.

Harry slid open his eyes, his blank expressionless emerald orbs. He looked as if in a trance while the spell coursed through him, making him feel warm all over. He couldn't discern which was which as the fogginess overwhelmed him.

"Please…" breathed out Harry, for the umpteenth time, but he was calmer and more certain this time.

"Please what, Harry…?" inquired Voldemort in sotto voce, softly.

Say it, Harry. You want him deep within you. You want to feel this man taking you. Say you that you will be his.

There it was again, the imposing command. Harry's instincts immediately piped up, 'Why? Why should I listen to it?' Because it was Voldemort's order. Voldemort.

"No," gasped Harry aloud, "I don't want that. I won't ever… you're not him – not Tom." he panted out the name, surprised even to himself.

Harry dared to look up, afraid of what he'll see in the dark wizard's eyes. The man looked impressed. Genuinely impressed, there was no mistake. Before Harry could so much as react or question, the look ebbed away from the serpentine face of Voldemort. Strong though languid-looking arms heaved him up into a sitting position.

"I can't seem to find the words to describe how strong you are, Potter." smiled Voldemort, serenely.

Harry only stared at the Slytherin king sheepishly, torn between confusion and slight anger, seeing the look on the man's face.

Voldemort glanced back to Harry's way, and said, "Not all can fight off the spell I inflicted upon you, you see." He waved his hand elegantly and only smiled even more when Harry flinched, but he only summoned a piece of cloth from a nearby drawer. He used it to shed the dry tears on both Harry's cheeks.

Still confused, Harry shook his head and shied back from Voldemort, scrambling backwards to the headboard. Voldemort tilted his head to the side but then spoke gently. "I tested you, Potter." he drawled, the authority still in his voice. "though I am not implying I lied to you. You have a piece of my soul in you – through your birthmark."

Voldemort righted himself in the bed watched idly as Nagini crawled her way towards him, coiling herself around her master's shoulders. The long skillful bony hand of Voldemort caressed the smooth scale of his pet before continuing his speech. "The potion Lucius had given your parents long ago had a secret in it. I had this ring before; it contained a part of me. By putting it into the potion, it will enable a child to be born, specifically – a boy.

"So when your mother, Queen Lily, drank the potion, she was able to bear a child and that was you. But by doing this, she absorbed the curse that accompanied it." Voldemort locked eyes with Harry and the bright green eyes of the boy widened in sheer horror.

"Yes, Harry, it killed your mother. In order to create a Horcrux, one must sacrifice another being. She bore not only you inside her, but also a part of me. Your mother died for giving birth to a new Horcrux – you," hissed Voldemort.

Harry felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. His throat suddenly constricted, rendered him unable to speak for a long moment. Realizing what his existence resulted, Harry was suddenly consumed by guilt.

"I'm… I'm a murderer." He barely heard himself uttering the words, "I murdered my own mother."

The Slytherin King shook his head, a comforting hand settling upon one of Harry's shoulders. "Absolutely not. If there was anyone to blame – it would be Lucius. But of course, there's the fact that a part of me caused your mother's demise. I for one is someone to be blamed as well."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Voldemort. He had the sudden urge to yank off the hand that delicately rests on his shoulder but he respected the man for telling him the truth. The truth behind his existence. Harry wanted nothing but to be alone and to have the time to think things thoroughly and properly.

"May I go now, sir?" He sounded tired and exhausted, his voice flat and blank, but polite all the same.

"Not a word to anyone other than my son, understood?" With Voldemort's dismissive wave of the hand, the door unlocked and budged open on its own.

"I promise."

Harry carefully slipped off the bed and languidly walked his way towards the opened door. He halted by the door, hand on the handle, and turned around to look at the still watching king. "Thank you, sir." He felt the need to say it for some reason.

With the previous events still whirling through his mind, Harry wandered aimlessly along corridors. A new sense of purpose surged through him. The biggest mysteries of his life were finally enlightened. He now knew why he was able to speak the language Tom and his father uses; the language resembling the snake. It worried him before that maybe, he and Tom were somehow related. He certainly did not dislike the idea, only it was because of the circumstances between him and Tom which brought concern to him. But now that it was clarified, that his ability of speaking the snake language wasn't because they were related, Harry could breathe a sigh of relief again. Then at once, Harry came into a simple conclusion; he belongs to both of them – Tom and Voldemort.

"Oi, Harry!"

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately upon hearing Drain's voice and turned around. Drain came hurtling towards him and he almost topples backwards when the blonde boy lurched at him and hugged him around the knees. "Oof-" Grinning, he righted himself, bent down to Drain's level who grinned back at him. "Drain, I'm not a tree, you know."

"I know, I was just excited to give you something."

At Harry's confused expression, Drain straightened up and smiled. "One moment," he slid off his bag from his back and searched inside it for his stuffs. "Not this – especially this, nor this and this," he mumbled, pulling out different peculiar things from his back which formed a heap in front of him and Harry. After a few minutes, Drain finally said, "Ah, right! Got it!"

It was a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Drain, looking quite proud and smug, handed it to Harry who took it carefully, all attention on it.

"Found it in a cave during one of my searches. Though you'll like it and it seems I'm right." said Drain, who was eyeing Harry the way the other boy was ogling the locket.

"That's nice…" murmured Harry. There was something very familiar with the piece of jewelry. He thought he was hearing a sort of ticking noise from it.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and chuckled, putting on the locket around his neck. "Thank you, Drain." He reached out a hand and patted Drain's silky golden locks.

Drain smiled lopsidedly, looking flirtatious. "You're much welcome. Although," he cleared his throat and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "a little gift in return would be just as nice, won't it?"

Harry looked at Drain for a moment but then his smile widened, nodding his head. He stepped forward, closed their distance and engulfed the blonde in a warm hug. Drain looked quite contented but not yet so accomplished; he was expecting for not just a hug but a kiss, even if only a chaste one.

"Thank you again, Drain." repeated Harry.

"Uhh… yes, so…" said Drain sheepishly but then Harry planted a kiss on his forehead which washed away all disappointment he felt. Awestruck, Drain stood there, staring at Harry.

"I'll see you around, then." With a parting wave, Harry turned and left.

"Whoo! YES!" cheered Drain, half-laughing and dancing on his spot triumphantly. "I had him kiss me! Ha-ha!" Drain's laughter still echoed as the blonde joyful creature skipped his way back to his room he was staying in at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter ten!!! and i do not know when chapter 11 will get up. I have a bit writing block but i publish it as soon i have wrote it. Remember I like comments! Please comment!


	11. The Love and Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Sorry that I have been slow to update. Things have happened! Firstly, I have an announcement! I have a new beta reader! ^.^ Kyotoxo1 aka Burrito! I give credit and thanks for helping me edit chapter 11!
> 
> So this chapter has been edited/rewritten much differently from before, so please read it! There will be more sexual centent than I thought, but I'm sure that people will love it anyway!
> 
> Please give a Review for what you think while we work on chapter 12 and hopefully will get it done faster! ^^
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: The Love and Journey.

Harry smiled while he had held the locket in his palm and watched it for some time. It was extremely beautiful in fact. He had attained it near the dungeons where he bumped into a taller person than he, but he felt an arm around his waist as soon as they made contact.

"You need to watch where you're walking, Harry." A silky and gentle voice whispered down into his ear.

"S-Sorry Tom… "Harry said as he hugged Tom close to him right after.

"Are you alright Harry?" Tom asked as he stroked his hand through Harry's hair and kept Harry close to him. "I am…I just think that I am tired…" Harry whispered when he felt Tom's arms curve under his legs where Tom lifted Harry bridal style.

"Then we need to get you into bed." Tom insisted as he walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Harry nuzzled his head into the crook of Tom's neck where he held onto Tom the whole time.

Harry sat down into the soft, silky bed that belonged to Tom and without letting go; Tom had gotten down beside Harry and held him tightly. He stroked Harry's hair softly to make him sooth and calm down.

"Are you sure that you are alright Harry?" Tom asked him kindly as he stroked his knots along Harry's cheek. "I'm alright Tom." Harry leaned into Tom's touch where he sighed softly and fluttered his eyes closed a bit. "Tom…will you…will you please…" Harry tried to say, but he didn't know how to say such a thing.

Tom had stroked Harry's cheek for a long while as he watched the small prince trying to tell him something. He leaned softly down to Harry and cupped his cheeks where he kissed him on his lips. Soft. Gentle and so tender. Harry closed his eyes fully and relaxed into Tom's kiss as he kissed him back again, more deeply and hungrily than before. Tom had slowly lowered Harry down onto the bed as he got on top of Harry, but not once did he break the kiss. He massaged his tongue against the younger males as a small moan escaped Harry's throat and lips. Tom couldn't help himself as he traced Harry's lips with his tongue and slightly bit it, but not enough to draw blood. Then dove back into the raven's mouth yet again, sucking and licking it.

Tom slowly held back after a time so they both could get their breaths. A trail of saliva connected between the two of them and both had very lusty looks, Harry a bit more dazed than Tom. Harry opened his eyes as he looked up at the deep sea blue eyes and made a small teary smile at Tom. Tom smiled softly down at Harry when he stroked Harry's cheek once again so gentle and softly.

"I have tried to say it again and again, Harry." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Harrys. "I think I have fallen for you Harry." He stroked Harry's cheek even more. "I think that I love you Harry. You mean a lot to me and I…I don't want you to be with someone else…" He looked into Harry's eyes as Harry held his arms around Tom's neck and hugged him close. "Don't let me go…" Harry said teary as he rested his forehead against Toms. "I love you too Tom…Please don't let me go." Tears silently fell down his cheeks while he held onto Tom the whole time.

Tom lifted Harry a bit from the bed as he sat down into the bed. He placed Harry on his lap where he held onto Harry and stroked his back.

"I won't let you go Harry…" Tom whispered as he stroked the back of Harry's head.

"Never will I let you go again." The other raven said sternly and kissed Harry at his neck. "I love you Harry. So much." He whispered.

Harry sniffed as he hugged Tom more tightly.

"I love you too Tom."

Tom flipped Harry onto his back where he kissed him deeply once again on his lips. Harry moaned for the soft and tender kisses while he stroked his hand at Tom's chest. He was happy. Happy about being with Tom. The elder raven trailed his tongue to the younger's neck and chose a sensitive spot to suck on. Harry arched a bit and ran his fingers through Tom's silky, black hair and encouraged him to keep going. Tom nipped lightly at the spot causing Harry to gasp. "A-ah! T-tom…" The deviant to cause such pleasure smirked into the little Gryffindor's neck. The Slytherin prince sucked and licked down Harry's collarbone until he came to Harry's shirt and pulled it off in one swoop. "There, not much a bother anymore.." He continued his ministrations until he came upon the small raven's right nipple. He licked the pink bud playfully before biting down gently and sucking on it. Harry hissed.

"O-oh Merlin! F-fuck…" He whimpered. Tom chuckled and looked up. "Anything wrong?"

"N..No…I just…um…didn't expect it to feel so…."

"…Good?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah…" Tom just gave a Cheshire cat grin and looked into those avada kedavra eyes. "You're too cute when you're embarrassed, you know…" Harry's face looked like a tomato and puffed out his lip in a pout. Tom just smiled and kissed those puffy tempting lips before attacking the left pink bud and latching to it.

Another moan escaped Harry's lips as Tom had slid his hand down into his pants and gripped Harry's now hard, weeping cock. The naughty Slytherin slid his hand along the underside of Harry's cock and traced the sensitive vein, then slid his hand up and took his thumb, rubbing in circles all around the head of Harry's penis making sure to dip into the responsive hole that was there and defenseless against him. Pre-come was leaking all over Tom's hand as he continued to stroke and twist the cute cock, making it weep more.

Harry mewled and gasped under Tom's touch as he felt the pleasure from his grab and bucked against the delicious friction enthusiastically. Tom placed his other hand on Harry's sac and massaged them gently. Harry was being driven crazy at this point, so much pleasure to be had and he only wanted more from his Slytherin prince. Sure Lucius had done this before to him, but he didn't know that he felt that wrong on that time. This...this was even better.

"Tell me Harry, if you want it. I do not want to hurt you in any way by this." Tom's soft and whispering voice was heard beside him.

"I do Tom, please…" Harry begged as he held his arms around Tom's neck. "I want you and only you." He whimpered.

"Mine…" Tom growled and smiled a bit as he kissed Harry down at his neck to his shoulder blade. Slowly, Tom had slowly removed Harry's pants and threw them down to the ground as he looked at Harry's beautiful skin. He kissed each inch he could as he just enjoyed the noises that his young lover could make. Even though, he could tell that this was Harry's very first time with someone. It was lucky that Lucius not had used his Harry this way.

Harry had held his hands down at the bed sheets where he made a small moaned for each kiss that Tom made on him. Each of them was more delightful than the next. Each of them made him feel like he was in heaven. And only Tom could make him feel this way, so horny and hungry for more. Why? Because he wanted Tom. No one other than Tom.

"P-Please Tom…" Harry mewled and began begging. "Patience my dear~ " Tom whispered into Harry's ear when he nipped it a bit. "You shall not rush through it because it's a thing you should enjoy." He said as he stroked his hand on Harry's stomach down on his bellybutton and to his hips. "B-But I want you Tom..!" Harry whined as he tried to reach for Tom to do more, but Harry's wrist was held down against the bed once again. "Don't be impatient my Love." Tom smirked and kissed Harry on his lips. Harry couldn't handle it. He just wanted Tom and he really needed him. He felt the need for him. Hungrily, Harry kissed Tom back where he held his mouth opened a bit.

Tom had held Harry's chin upwards where he kissed Harry more deeply. As he noticed, the young prince opened his mouth, and took the opportunity to dive his tongue into Harry's mouth to taste the boy. So sweet and yet so bitter. Tom never really expected so much over it, but goodness! The boy was more than whatever he could wish for.

The kiss broke once as Tom had begun to suck and nibble Harry down at his neck and chest. The noises that he made were delicious and all his to hear! The whimpers, Whines and begging Harry would give.

Tom had removed his own shirt after Harry had pulled it, wanting it off. His chest was full with old scars, but yet so beautiful to look at. "W-What happened to you Tom?" Harry asked sounding a bit worried. He stroked a finger along one of the scars. "When you are born into the Royal family, Harry, you are taught from the age of six to learn to use swords. As Punishment, if you are to make a mistake in defending yourself, you were struck. They take no safety precautions when teaching you." Tom explained to him as he kissed Harry at his shoulder once again where Harry moaned a bit.

"Is what they do in each kingdom?" Harry managed to ask while Tom took the rest of his left over clothing off. "I do not know about the others, but in the Slytherin Kingdom, that's how they do it." Tom said as he stroked his hand softly down on Harry's bellybutton.

Harry arched his back a bit when the pleasure shot through his body for each kiss and stroke Tom had made. "T-Tom" Harry moaned. "P-Please more Tom!" He begged him as Tom had kissed Harry at his neck. "Patience, my love…" He smirked while he teased Harry's cock with his thumb and forefinger around the head, rubbing the forefinger repeatedly into the leaking hole.

"Spread your legs a bit..." Tom asked the little raven as he nodded quickly and spread his legs a little wider so Tom could see the beautiful pink little pucker perfectly.

Tom kissed Harry all the way down his chest while he slowly made his way to Harry's weeping erection. Harry had never felt so hard in his life, but then again, he had never done this before. Tom experimentally licked the head of Harry's cock and swirled his tongue around the foreskin, then dipping into the urethra.

"Nyah-ha! O-oh so g-good..!" Harry moaned and bucked a little. He wanted Tom to do more... He wanted Tom inside him badly. "T-Tom… "Harry moaned softly when he reached a hand to Tom's shoulder.

"Relax, Harry." Tom whispered when he nibbled to Harry's ear for a little while. "I'll will try and make it feel good as I can for you." He said as he let go of Harry's length where he slid his hand softly down Harry's arse. "Will you turn over, love?" He asked Harry softly and kind when Harry made a small nod as he turned over and laid down on his stomach.

Tom held Harry's butt a bit up at the air where he spread Harry's legs apart so he was on his knees. "You look so beautiful Harry…" Tom caressed the crack between the two cheeks playfully.

Harry blushed red a bit on his cheeks when he rested his head aside on the bed and had his fist fold softly beside his head. "Thank you, Tom." He mumbled, but squeaked a bit when he felt something warm at his entrance.

"T-tom?! What are you d-doing…?" Harry felt something lick his pucker sending shivers up his spine. "Oo-oohh, w-what was THAT?" Harry moaned. "Wait for it, it gets even better…" Tom smirked mischievously and lowered his face to the other raven's crevice and pushed in a wet muscle into the opening, having circled his tongue into the hole. "F-fuck…a-ahhh..Ooo.." Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he panted. Holy Merlin, this felt incredible! The Gryffindor prince twisted and bucked or at least tried to if Tom wasn't holding his hips. The sensation was driving him crazy; the wet tongue licking the top of the tunneled entrance, twitching for much bigger things. The Slytherin prince then stopped and withdrew his sinful tongue as Harry whined in disappointment and leaned over into the bedside stand for something Harry could not see. There was a pop! And the sound of twisting metal. Tom coated his fingers into the mysterious gel and inserted them into Harry causing him to jump.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"Lube." Tom said as he stroked it softly at Harry's entrance.

"It's coooooold…!" Harry whined a bit.

"If you want the pleasure Harry, take the cold for now." Tom laughed as he Kissed Harry down his back when he twisted a finger inside Harry. A soft and weak moan escape from Harry's mouth right after when he flutter his eyes closed again and laid his head down on the bed.

Tom moved his finger in and outside of Harry at a moderate pace while he kissed Harry down at his shoulder once again.

"Does it feel good, Love?"

"U-u-un…ahh…m-more..deeper.." Harry mewled desperately, pushing his body backwards trying to fuck himself on those heavenly fingers.

Tom slowly added the second finger and moved them around a bit more, sliding deeper into Harry's sphincter. Tom smiled when Harry moaned a bit more loudly as he tried to hold him back against Tom's fingers. "You are so impatient, Harry!" Tom chuckled.

"But I want you T-Tom..!" Harry said into a moaned when he grabbed the sheet a bit more firmly."P-Please…!"

"Patience is a virtue…" Tom chuckled as he kissed Harry down at his back once again as he added the third finger and moved them in and out from Harry.

Harry held his mouth a bit open into an "O" shape as he let another moan escape his mouth. He gasped as Tom had hit something there made him go into more pleasure than before. "I think I hit your spot, Harry…" Tom whispered down to Harry's ear where he kissed gently behind it. "T-Tom please…." Harry moaned as he looked a bit up at Tom. "I-I want you…please" He begged.

"As you wish then, Harry" Tom said as he slid his fingers out right after. "Turn over my Gryffindor Prince. I want to see you while we make love." Harry held himself on his back and spread his legs out for Tom (He sure does a lot of that, doesn't he? –Beta).

"What a beautiful sight…" Tom whispered with a smile down at Harry as he stroked his hand over Harry's beautiful slightly toned stomach. Harry couldn't wish for anything more in the whole world at this moment. Just he and Tom.

Tom shifted in between Harry's legs as he held them a bit more apart. "It will hurt at first, Harry, but I promise you it will get so much better." Harry felt something thick and definitely above average probe Harry's anus. Harry just made a small needy moan for that something and ground his arse against Tom's penis. "Go on Tom…" He said as Tom slowly had lube them both and entered Harry slowly, where he pushed into him all the way to his hilt with a groan.

"G-gods you are tight Harry!" Tom groaned when Harry had moaned and grabbed the bed sheets a bit more tight for the pain and pleasure he received.

Tom sat quietly and waited for Harry to adjust then kissed Harry on his neck and jaw to comfort him and distract a bit from the pain.

"It's alright, Harry. I'll wait for you to adjust to my size." He whispered as Harry made a small nod and took in some small breaths.

"M-Move tom…" Harry begged as Tom held his hand on Harry's hip for a moment. "Tell me if I hurt you Harry…." Tom whispered sensually as he slid a bit out and moved gently inside Harry again. A moan escape Harry's lips once again; Harry was grabbing the bed sheets for his life. "T-Tom it…feels so good!" Harry moaned as he tried to rock himself backwards onto Tom's cock.

Tom breathed picked up and heaved a little faster as he picked up his pace and pounded quicker in Harry's little hole. "Mmm..f-fuck..y..you're..s-so hot..Harry. S-so delicious.." He kissed down Harry's chest. Harry just moaned under Tom's movement as he held his arms around Tom's neck after a while. Tom thrusted his cock into Harry's tight heat and groaned so satisfied by the velvety heat consuming him. Harry contracted his muscles around Tom's sea cucumber. Harry moaned for each movement Tom pounded into him and he couldn't feel more happy right now. To feel Tom. To love and be with him. Harry's moans were starting to turn into gasps and panting, feeling his insides be rubbed up against so delightfully. Tom withdrew himself from Harry's pucker, then slammed back in causing Harry to scream in pleasure.

"Oo-oh, god!" Tom snickered. "I didn't think that I was held up that highly in your eyes.." Harry reached back and playfully smacked him. "Your ego sure as hell doesn't need that boost." Harry backed his arse onto Tom's member impatiently and squeezed his arse muscles. "A-ah..!" Tom gasped as his eyes rolled back. Tom regained sense and smacked Harry's butt cheek causing him to giggle, then went back to thrusting.

"You are so adorable Harry…" Tom whispered between his groans and panting. "I'm here Harry….Tell me if you want me to come inside you." He said as he held Harry up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him where he kissed Harry at his shoulder.

"P-Please Tom…" Harry moaned as he rested his head back against Tom's shoulder. "D-Do whatever you wish. I still l-love you so much." he panted as his fingers intertwined with Tom's. "Come with me, love…" Tom's hand wandered down between Harry's legs and grabbed the Gryffindor's length and stroked him teasingly. Harry cried out into the pleasure as he bucked his back a bit. Tom's thrusts become deeper and faster inside Harry, hitting the other boy's prostate with astonishing accuracy every time. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as white-blinding pleasure overcame his senses and his moans became extremely loud as the sounds of balls rapidly slapping skin increased. Harry couldn't take it anymore, his hole being abused and loving every moment of it. "T-tom..! I-I'm gonna-!" Harry arched his back into Tom's chest and pulled the Slytherin prince into a passionate kiss; tongues aggressive licking and mouths sucking each other. Harry gave a final mewl into Tom's mouth and spurted thick white ropes all over Tom's hand and all over the sheets as Tom filled the young raven's caverns with his own essence, over-filling and spilling out down Harry's legs.

Breathing fast and heavily, Tom laid Harry down onto the bed with Harry on top and entangled their limbs together.

"So amazing…" He whispered as he held his hand into Harry's hair and stroked him softly "Are you alright..?" Harry nodded as he tried to catch his breath again. Tom slid out of Harry and laid him down beside his own body where he mumbled a cleaning spell on them both and the bed, getting rid of all evidence of the activity that just took place.

Harry cuddled up to Tom and placed his head on his shoulder. "W-Was I good?" Harry asked nervously, looking down away from Tom. Tom looked at Harry for some time then held his hand under Harry's chin and lifted it to his eye level so Harry could face him. "You were amazing and wonderful, Harry." He said softly and kindly as he stroked Harry's chin a bit with his thumb. "Don't worry about that. You were simply good and very sweet." Harry made a small smile as he his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Thanks….I…I really enjoyed it…I'm so glad my first time was with you Tom…" Harry whispered as he rested his head on Tom's neck right after. "Don't leave me Tom." He clung to Tom a bit tightly. "Harry…." Tom whined as he sat up and lifted Harry into his arms. "Where would you get the idea from that I would leave you? I won't do that and I could never do that." He stroked Harry's arm softly while he pressing his lips at Harry's temple. "I care for you…" He whispered the comforting reassuring words as he rubbed Harry's arm gently.

"I-I just want to be sure…." Harry closed his eyes leaned his head against Tom's chest. "I just don't want you to leave me." He felt a blanket fall over his shoulders right after. Harry opened his eyes slightly where he looked at Tom's chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Tom covered them both up with the blanket as he keep Harry close to his chest. "I could never leave you Harry. That is a promise." Tom stroked Harry's hair softly. Tom laid them both down onto the bed where he kept his arms around Harry and made sure he was calmed. "Get some sleep Harry. We have a long Journey tomorrow." The Slytherin prince whispered as he hummed a bit for Harry, lulling him into slumber.

Harry had nodded as he slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the humming his elder lover made. He blew out a soft sigh and was absorbed into the tunes of the soft humming. In a way, Tom had an effect on him. The soft humming dragged him into a soothing dreamland, where his happiness would continue to pursue.

The following day, Hermione, Ron, Drain, Tom and Harry had gotten a few horses from the kingdom that they would use to go out on their journey; they also had numerous bags with food settled on the horses from the generous king himself. Harry was still afraid to ride a horse alone so He was lucky enough to get on the same horse that Tom was on. Drain was small enough to get a pony since his size did not match to a horse.

Before they were due to leave, they had a last lunch with the Slytherin king. All of them were in the throne room, where a wide and long table had been placed with tons of food on it; everything from minced meat pies to chocolate treacle tarts, even luxurious foods such as roasted lamb. The Slytherin King did not waste an opportunity to show off his extravagant luxuries, but was subtle about it as a Slytherin should be.

Tom sat beside Harry where he entangled hand with Harry's under the table to cool him down a little. Harry was still kind of afraid of Tom's father, Lord Voldemort. There was an eerie silence in the throne room where they mostly just ate, but Voldemort looked over to where Harry and Tom were sitting and decided to break the ice. "So Thomas…" Voldemort folded his hands and placed them on the table."I want to know when to expect you to be home again." He said. "I would not like to worry about you out there. You are sure you do not want any of the Knights to accompany you and your….friends?" He asked with a small pause between the words 'your' and 'friends'.

Tom had looked up at his father."I do prefer to get there alone with them, Father. You know what your 'knights' do at times and I do not like their behavior." Tom explained rather gently than usual. "Even If I insist?" Voldemort asked him. "The answer would still be no." Tom sipped from his goblet and placed it down again, his lips in a thin line.

"At least take the mirror with you so I can watch out for you." Voldemort said rather calmly and gently into his tone. "If I agree to that, would you stop telling me what to do?" Tom asked him in a demanding tone. "It is my pleasure to do that, Thomas." Voldemort raised his golden crusted and jeweled goblet in a toast. "For your journey….let it be well and let no harm come to all of you." He declared as he sipped from his goblet. Hermione and Ron had looked back and forth between Tom and Voldemort.

For some reason, Hermione could see something between them wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, let's get moving then." Tom stood up abruptly with Harry, but has released his hand.

"If I may Thomas, I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter…alone." Voldemort's aura went cold as Harry tensed, nervous about what the king had wanted and looked over at Tom with reprieve. "I will be outside the room. Although I warn you, if you scare him, I cannot promise that I will not harm my own father. "Tom glared as he made a small pat on Harry's arm.

"Trust me; I will not harm young Mr. Potter." Voldemort chuckled as Tom signaled for Ron, Hermione, and Drain to follow him out. Harry stood aback where he looked at his friends and lovers back as the door closed behind them. "Silencio!" Voldemort raised his arm and a magical vibration filled the air, cancelling out any outside noise, but also preventing anyone from hearing within as well. Red, slit-shaped eyes bore into Harry as the young raven gulped.

"I've noticed what you have around your neck, Mr. Potter." Voldemort's tone changed completely and in a frightening sense as Harry found out the hard way. Voldemort looked down at Harry in a furious manner and held his hand out."Hand the locket over" Harry tilted his head, confused at Voldemort. "What? No!" He said as he held his hand at his chest to protect the locket. "It is mine Potter. It is a horcrux and I do not know how in Morgana's name you got your hands on it!" He hissed.

"Hand. It. Over. Now." He growled as Harry clear his throat a bit. He sighed as he reached reluctantly under his shirt and took the locket off. It made a ticking noise. "Drain gave it to me as a present…." Harry said as he looked at the locket curiously. "That little hobbit-rabbit creature?" Voldemort asked him. "Y-yeah." Harry shuttered and raised his head and green emerald eyes met the cold red bloody ones.

"H-He told me that he…found a cave…and that he…found this locket in it…." Harry explained nervously. "I….Please don't harm him…" He took the locket off and handed it over to Voldemort. "I'm sorry…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "Just…don't harm him, alright? He is nice and didn't know any better…" Harry said worried for Drain's well-being.

Voldemort held the locket in his palm where he tightly balled his fist around it as he stared into Harry's avada kedavra green eyes. "I will not harm him, but if this locket were to fall into the wrong hands, I would be very furious over it and maybe….make a 'mistake' in which one certain creature or human would vanish from this world." He placed the locket into his pocket as he kept his eyes on Harry the whole time. "Although, torture is another alternative I could use; or I could let my best servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, do it for me. Her love and talent for using sharp knives creatively is so….rare to see." He smiled cruelly. "P-Please don't…" Harry whimpered with a tad of fear caught in his voice. "I won't….just keep your promise, Potter. No talking about this and do not fail the mission we spoke about." Voldemort waved his arm into the air and released the silent charm from the room. "You may go." He said as he turned and walked to his throne. "Y-Yes sir… "Harry quickly left the throne room in relief and was out again.

Harry took a few minutes to calm himself down before he went to meet up with Tom and the others. He stepped outside and walked over to where Tom and his horse were. "Are you alright, Harry?" Tom caressed Harry's cheek for comfort. "Yeah…shall we get moving now?" Harry managed a small smile at Tom. "Sure… here let me help you up…" Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's middle and lifted the little raven's leg into the saddle step so he could boost him over the horse. Tom himself settled down behind Harry where he held his arms around Harry's waist to make sure the Gryffindor prince wouldn't fall down.

"Let's get out of here now and get on the way to Gryffindor Kingdom!" Tom called out as Ron, Hermione, and Drain had got on their horses…and pony.

Soon, they were making their distance from Slytherin King with new determination in hand. Harry looked back and up at the windows where he saw Voldemort standing there, looking down at them from the tall, looming, and dark window. "Soon, the kingdom of Gryffindor will be mine as well…" A chilling laugh echoed throughout the castle hauntingly as lightning filled the sky and thunder clapped continually. Harry shivered as he felt a tickle, almost painful feeling in his scar. He looked forward to distract away from the feeling and to feel better from the creepiness behind him. Harry sighed and leaned his head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom stroked Harry's stomach as he rested his head down onto Harry's. "You sure you are alright?" He asked him after they had ridden for a while. "Yeah, I just think I'm still tired." Harry mumbled as he fought against his eyes, trying to keep them open. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to be a burden for Tom while was riding. "We can slow down a bit and you can sleep for a while Harry. No one is going to make you stay awake." Tom slowed down their horse. "Is there something wrong, Tom?" Hermione asked as she pulled up beside the two. "No, we just need to take it a bit slow. Harry feels tired and I think he needs the rest." The Slytherin prince pulled his dark stallion over in a shaded area between the trees next to a stream."I think it will be alright." Tom looked behind their party and sighed, a little annoyed. "Drain needs to catch up anyway. He is not too much behind, but no one complains." Hermione shrugged and smiled at them both.

"Thanks Mione!" Harry said with a tired smile. He rested his head once more against Tom's shoulder, but also this time into his neck as well. "Just get some sleep mate." Ron yawned and stretched his arms into the sky as he rode on the other side of them. "We'll take it slow and not rush with things. Besides, I would like to have a game of chess when we get the tents up again." The red head grinned. "I'd…love to." Harry mumbled and nodded in agreement before he had fallen asleep on Tom.

Tom smiled in an endearing manner while he stroked Harry's stomach to calm him down into his sleep. "At times, I wonder why you two are that close to each other…" Ron scratched the back of his head and shrugged, turning away. Hermione just groaned and shook her head at his obliviousness and muttered something about 'being thick headed'. Drain had managed to catch up shortly after with his pony and strode beside Hermione as he looked up at Harry. "Aww! Look how cute the little prince looks when he's sleeping!" He commented with a grin.

"Some people can look adorable as they are sleeping, and then there's Ronald." Hermione sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. "None the less, his snoring sounds so sweet." She giggled as Ron's face turned red as a tomato. "Mione…!" He whined and puffed his cheeks. "Oh please, Ronald." Tom snorted and looked down at Ron, obviously disagreeing with Hermione's sweet statement."I had room down into the dungeons and even I could hear your loud snoring!" Hermione and Drain burst out laughing. "Hey! Are all you guys just gonna do is mock me about my snoring all day?! Geez. Give a guy a break!" He huffed as the others laughed turned into small snickers. Tom just gave Ron a cocky grin. "Well, someone had to set the facts straight between the differences of you and Harry sleeping."

Soon, they were on their way again setting farther apart from the Slytherin Kingdom, no longer in view, Harry still quietly asleep on Tom. Drain was riding in the front this time to show them a new way that might be faster to the Gryffindor Kingdom. He pulled out a flute from his small, but magically enchanted expanded bag. He was into a good mood and played a soft melody, then sang an old folk song from the times of old from his people.

There's a road calling you to stray

Step by step, pulling you away

Under moon and star, take the road no matter how far

Where it leads no one ever knows

Don't look back, follow where it goes

Far beyond the sun, take the road wherever it runs

The road goes on

Ever, ever on

Hill by hill

Mile by mile

Field by field

Stile by stile

The road goes on, ever, ever on

Ron grinned and leaned over to Drain as he pulled beside him on his horse."I know that song! My mother used to sing it to me as a babe. I remember the next part too!" Drain gave Ron the go ahead and started playing the flute to complete the song as a whole once more.

One more mile

Then it's time to eat

Pick some pears succulent and sweet

To the farthest shore

Take the roads a hundred miles more

Sweet pink trout

Tickled form a stream

Milk a goat chum it into cream

Far beyond the sun

Take the road wherever it runs

The Road goes on

Ever, ever on

Hill by hill

Mile by mile

Field by field

Stile by stile

Road goes on

Ever, ever on

Ron and Drain grinned at each other while Drain played the flute. "Lovely! At least Ronald and Drain get along with each other now! "Hermione giggled and looked kindly at Tom.

"Well, I can always see why those two are fighting, but Drain to can be too much at times, so I understand." Tom sighed and looked at the bunny-hobbit hybrid creature playing his flute masterfully. "It's kind of catchy, I guess."He shrugged and looked at the night sky above, then smiled a bit while he kept his arm around Harry's waist. "You could sing along too, Tommy!" Drain yelled over at the eldest prince with a chuckle and grin. "I do not sing! And my name is Tom, not 'Tommy'!" Tom scowled and glared at the white-haired creature, obviously not approving of the nickname."Oh, come on!" Drain made a frown and pointed at it with his fingers at Tom, almost mockingly."One single line is that so bad?!" He stuck his tongue out. "I will not do it and that's final!" Tom growled as Hermione giggled. "I take it then!" She called over at Drain when she had ridden over to them. Drain started playing his flute again as Ron hummed along and Hermione started singing.

See the road flows past your doorstep

Calling for your feet to stray

Like a deep and rolling river

It will sweep them far away

Just beyond the far horizon

Lies a waiting world unknown

Like the dawn, its beauty beckons

With a wonder all its own

The Road goes on

Ever, ever on

Hill by hill

Mile by mile

Field by field

Stile by stile

The road goes on

Ever, ever on

She smiled as Drain played his flute for her and clapped after she sang her part. "Wonderful!" He grinned giddily as Hermione chuckled and placed her finger on her lips thoughtfully. "Well, I do remember that one of the knights had sung that for me once when I was smaller."

"Well, it was beautiful, as always." Drain was hanging off his pony playfully and swinging back and forth, reminding Hermione of a little monkey from some book she had read long ago. Tom just shook his head at them as he rode behind them. He stroked Harry's stomach as he looked down at him.

"You really are such a sleeping beauty." He whispered into Harry's ear, and then kissed the sleeping raven lightly on his temple. Harry just let out a soft sigh where he nuzzled his head more into Tom's chest. He knew that this was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^ Please give a review of what you think now it has been rewritten.


	12. The Huffelpuff Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! I know, I know. Its been a while since i last time updated my story. I do apologies for that thing ^_^* my new beta had a bit trouble to edit my story but well. I let her get the time. ^^ I hope its good enough and i do be glad to hear comments about this.
> 
> Well there isn't more to say that. Enjoy Chapter 12!

A week had gone by as the two princes travelled along with their three fellow friends and continued their journey to get the lost prince back to his home. Their luck with the weather had been unfortunate though; it had started to rain on the third day, when they had been travelling along the Hungarian Horntail Forest and they had to make a stop for the night. Sopping wet, they had all set tents up to avoid getting ill from the rain and the cold. As far Tom knew, Harry and the others had a tendency to get sick easily, especially catching colds. The tents were pretty luxurious, magically endowed with expansion charms and a fireplace, where everyone, except Tom, were sitting all around. Where was Tom? He was out hunting in the dark of the forest with great caution of his surroundings. This place wasn't called the Hungarian Horntail forest for nothing.

The last thing he needed was a dragon on his arse. He managed to catch a doe off guard and silently pull his bow back, arrow loaded, and then whish! Bathump! The arrow struck the deer right through the neck; it fell to the ground, instantly dead. Tom smiled victoriously as he knew he had much confidence in his archery skills. He walked quickly and quietly over to the forest creature and threw it over his shoulder, looking around to make sure he was clear before making his way back to the tents. He had to get out of there quickly unless he wanted a nearby Horntail dragon to pick up the scent of the blood and investigate, which was the last thing he needed. When he made it back to the tent, he cut it into pieces and used its skin to make some warm blankets. He knew it would be a lovely present for Harry and the others. Roars were heard nearby and everyone looked up, fear evidently appearing in their eyes.

"We must leave first thing in the morning away from this cursed place…I don't want to get tangled up with unnecessary trouble." Tom huffed and everyone nodded in agreement.

They left the following morning, taking a longer route than where they were originally going because dragons were travelling on that path. A long time had passed, from days to nights, rains and strong winds, but none of them ever bucked under the pressure of the weather. At times, Harry for some reason was so tired and slept most of the time on Tom's chest while they were riding along the river.

The not so short, shortcut had brought them near the Ravenclaw Kingdom. The castle was clear and had blue and silver flags all over the place; the walls shone with pure white almost marble-like stone. The garden surrounding it has blue roses everywhere, even on vines that were climbing the walls. It was such a gorgeous sight to behold. "It's…nice to see the castle still is in one piece. "Hermione sighed where she stared at the castle for a moment, reminiscing.

Tom looked back at the brunette princess. "Was it not you two who tried to escape from there? If I am not mistaken, wasn't it you who escaped because of the forbidden love you two had…? "Tom rubbed his chin in thought as Hermione nodded as a confirmation and grabbed Ron's hand when he strode next to her. "We did. My father did not wish for us to be with each other. He wanted me to marry another, someone from your kingdom, Prince Tom." She sounded very crestfallen at the memory, maybe more so at her father's rejection and ill intent towards her choice. Tom stopped for a moment and glared back at her with a scowl on his face. "Would you please stop with the 'Prince Tom' rubbish?" He hissed at her, a bit frustrated. "S-Sorry, Tom…." Hermione drew back and whimpered from the scolding.

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder soothingly. "Tom, you shouldn't be so harsh towards her! You are a prince, so don't take that tone with Hermione! She was only trying to be respectful." Ron sharply retorted.

Tom rolled his eyes as he looked at Ron. "It's annoying that she calls me 'Prince'. I know I am one, but don't remind me of it. My father already does enough of that." He pulled the reins on his horse to make it go forward again. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as it went drearily quiet. Something wasn't right; there should have been the sounds of animals at least. That's when it hit Tom. His eyes widened.

"Get away quick!" He shouted. Before anyone realized what he meant, soldiers jumped down from the trees and surrounded them and more in the trees threw giant nets that covered all of the party and their horses. The horses bucked their owners off of them and onto the ground; they were released and taken into custody by the strangers and left in the net. Harry struggled as they had taken him away from under the net and Tom.

"TOM!" Harry reached for Tom's hand, eyes filled with fear and Tom, his safe haven, only an inch away.

"Harry!" Tom shouted as he tried to get out from under the net that had him contained. "Let me go!" Tom demanded almost desperately as he struggled against the net furiously. Tom observed their attackers; their uniforms were Yellow and Black, so they were Hufflepuff, hm? Tom concluded.

"We caught the rest over here, Captain!" A voice called out from nearby as a tall figure had walked out of the shadows and approached the Slytherin prince. It was a dark-haired male who had an aristocratic face with bright eyes. He wore armor with a badger insignia incrested onto it. Obviously, he was a higher up from the Hufflepuff Kingdom. He looked down at Tom in a condescending way and chuckled. "Well, well, well…Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Slytherin's precious prince..." Cedric Diggory bent down to Tom's level to mock him. "How come the little Slytherin Prince is so far away from his home?"

Tom growled. "Let us go Diggory! We are just passing through, so gently hand over the raven haired boy!" Tom tried to lunge forward, but was held back by the net.

"Easy now, Thomas, my friend." He taunted, waving a finger at Tom.

"I am NOT your friend!" Tom snarled at the word, 'friend', disgusted by its use in this case. As soon as the net was removed, the other knights pinned the elder raven down to the ground.

"You are with two people from Ravenclaw along with a creature that is classified as dangerous." Cedric ignored Tom's little outburst and continued to talk as he looked over at Hermione and Ron. Drain pulled and tried chewing through the net that he was contained under.

"For me, it seems like a trick or some plot from the Slytherin Kingdom." His eyes landed on Tom again. "And why should that small boy be so important? " He asked.

"He just is. We are taking him home where he belongs." Tom explained, still glaring at the model captain.

Cedric smiled as he looked back where they had captured Harry and placed him on Cedric's horse. "Take them back to Helga's Castle!" Cedric called out as the Knights tied Tom's wrists together behind his back. They did the same to Ron, Hermione, and Drain as well.

The knights threw them into a farmer's cart where they started riding towards Hufflepuff Kingdom. All while Harry still stood with the two Knights at Cedric's horse.

Cedric had walked over to him right after as he held a hand under Harry's chin and made him face him. "Who are you lad?" he asked him as Harry looked at Cedric for a while as he tried to struggle a bit "Dosen't matter!" Harry shouted when he got out from Cedric's grab.

Cedric growls a bit as he grabbed Harry's throat and heard a whimp from Harry while he held harry against a tree "You shall learn not to shout into a prince face." Cedric told cold when he Keep Harry pinned to the tree. Harry sniffed a bit when he really was scared right now. He wish Tom was here. He wish that this 'captain' not would hurt him. "P-Please let us go" Harry whined.

Cedric looked at the small raven haired boy for a time as he slowly let go at his throat "You be nice and then I be nice" He told him as he grabbed Harry around his waist and got him over to his horse. He got Harry on it where Cedric got behind him as he keep his arm around Harry's waist "Try to get off and your friends will get hurt" cedric told him as Harry shakes a bit. He was use to that Tom did this not someone else. He slowly and shakly nodded when he hold onto the horse for a time. Cedric started to get the horse in motion where they got toward Huffelpuff Kingdom there was around a few hours away from Ravenclaw.

Harry keep him silence under the whole trip but he shakes a bit when Cedric keep a tight grab around his waist so he didn't tried to run away or something else. His eyes was toward the ground the whole time. He didn't wanted this. He felt it was his fault that they ended like this. How bad would Tom and his new friends have it? Harry held his eyes shut as he didn't wanted to think that much about it. He wished that the knight Cedric would just leave him alone.

As they had rid for a few hours they arrive to Huffelpuff castle. The prisoners expect Harry was taken to the dungeons where they got chained to the wall till Cedric could choose what they should end to. Cedric thought had got Harry down from the horse as he keep Harry into a grab so he couldn't escape. He lead Harry into a room there was nothing more than Dark. The only light there was into the room was from the small fireplace. The shadows dance around the place as the fire blew around into the fireplace.

Harry clear his throat as Cedric had placed him into the bed "I shall see what I can use you to…" Cedric told when he got his huge armor of his body where his chest and arms was showed more proper again. He looked like he were strong. Very strong in fact. His muscles was big.

"Please…don't hurt them or me…" Harry pleading as he keep his eyes down at the floor for a time. Cedric turned as he made a small smirk at Harry for a time." Oh we see what there will happened…" Cedric said as he slowly stepped over to Harry and bend down in front at him. "I ask again and I expect a answer…" He told straight out where he held his hand firmly on Harry's chin so he made Harry face him "Who are you and what was it you all should do?" He asked him as Harry whimped a bit as he tried to get back "Answer me now!" Cedric told mad. "Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted when he backed away from Cedric. "I told you I expected an answer! So you better give me one!" Cedric roar as he pushed Harry down into the bed and made his hands above his head for a time. "LET ME GO!" Harry shouted while he struggled under Cedrics grab.

Cedric growls as he held his wand out from his pocket. He made ropes out from the tip of his wand and they tied Harry's hands above his head and against the headboard "I can do what I want to. Special to get an answer." Cedric told into a hard voice. Harry tried to struggle against him but Cedric had been a lot more stronger than he was. "let me go please!" Harry cried.

"Even you answer me right now or we can go more far than we already are" Cedric told him when he held a hand over Harry's chest. "Who are you and what where you doing with Prince Thomas?" He asked Harry once again. Harry sobs a bit as he shakes into his whole body "H-Harry Potter…A-And Prince Thomas was helping me…..to get back to Gryffindor Kingdom…." Harry said between his sobs

Cedric smiled triumph down at Harry right after "So Harry Potter….." he whispered as he made "The Prine of Gryffindor…Rather told The Lost Prince….what a precious moment…" he told as he held a hand under Harry's chin. "What I could get out from your father for return you back…his half kindom…" He told "P-Please…." Harry whispered teary "L-Let me go…let us all go…." He pleading.

"And why should I do that?" Cedric asked when he stroked his hand at Harry's neck "Such a young….handsome….boy like you…." He started as Harry shiver for the words and touch "You could be the perfect boy for me….and I bet to that you maybe are tight as well " he told "P-Please!" harry pleaded. "I just want to get home! If you are a prince then please! Show it!" Harry told him loud "Show you area more than that!" he cried out.

Cedric looked down at Harry for a while. He saw the fearing he had. It was showed all over the place on his face. "Fear…." He whispered as he slowly let go at harry's hands. "Is it that you wish for….to be free with those people….you did know that Slytherins are only trying to please themselves where i…a Huffelpuff….could please both " He told as he got away from harry right after..

"I..don't care…I just want to get home…..I want Tom here.." He whispered "hmm…if that's so " Cedric said as he made a snap with his fingers where a person got got in "yes?" he asked with a bow "get the Slytherin prince but make sure he is tied with his hands at his back" Cedric told as the person bow at him "Of course my prince.." He told and left right after "Sit up" cedric told as Harry slowly got up and sat on the bed where he hold his arms around himself

"Lets see how much we can get out from him if he is such a precious thing for you " He told as he got over to a table where he held some whine up into a goblet. The door got opened soon after where Tom got in with two guardians there hold him. "Harry!" He told as he tried to get to him but the guardians hold him back. "TOM!" Harry called as he ran toward him but cedric got a hand on him and throw him back against the bed "I told sit!" He commanded as Harry shakes a bit for a moment "let him go Cedric!" Tom hissed while cedric just grinned a bit as he drank from his goblet.

"Lets see about it now Thomas my friend" cedric said with a small laugh while his eyes was over at Harry.

Cedric turned his attention to Tom now. The smile that Cedric gave him was not one Tom wanted to see, ever. Tom knew that smile; it was the smile of a predator. The look in which he knew oh so well. The Hufflepuff prince gave Tom a lustful look and tugged off Tom's cloak. "Mm, not that you need this or anything…" He mumbled, silently throwing it into the corner of the room, forgotten. The lust-filled prince slowly unbuttoned Tom's shirt as it was shoved aside. Harry watched in horror as he lover was being stripped down for all to see.

Tom struggled a bit to try and get to Cedric so he didn't hurt his Harry. All while into his pocket was his mirror from his father. It glow for a moment and suddenly. BOOM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...that was chapter 12! Tell me what you think! as always i will tell i have wrote chapter 13 finish. But i don't know when it will be out yet.  
> Till next time my dear readers! (^_^)/


	13. The Diadem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well Readers! I suddenly got my writing skills back, and with a help from a program I got from my school. I wrote this chapter on my own without help from my Beta Reader.   
> I hope that people can understand what I wrote, I really tried hard to make it understandable as much that I could do. I am still learning a few “Bigger” words so it can get more interesting.  
> The Lost Prince Isn’t dead anymore! I hope I can publish chapter 14 in next week or when I have the time to adjust it!

Chapter 13: The Diadem.

Tom's pocket had exploded, as a spell had shot out from his pocket and hit Cedric where he fainted. His body fell to the ground, where it made a loud noise. The guards had been knocked at the same time, so it were only Harry and Tom who were left, full awake and unharmed.

Tom used the chance to get free from the guards and Cedric’s body, as he got up and went over to Harry.

“Come here “ He said, as he held Harry in his arms.

“T-Tom g-get a r-r-robe over you. “ Harry stuttered, while he manage to get a blanket from the bed to get over Tom’s body.

Harry cling him to Tom’s chest, as soon Tom held his arms around Harry. It had been too much for Harry, watching his love getting such a treatment.

“Lets get out Tom, I don’t like to be here anymore. “ Harry mumbled, while he hid his face against Tom’s neck.

 

Tom slowly stroked his hand along Harry’s back, as he kissed the raven-haired teen’s forehead.

“Let’s go and get the others too Harry. “ Tom whispered, when he held his hand into Harry’s hand.

Tom took a moment to kneel down over Cedric’s body, he notice the wand which stock out from Cedric’s pocket. Tom took the wand and reach his hand over to the sword, which one of the guards had carried before.

Tom and Harry then ran out from the room, Tom then turned and shot a spell against the doorframe. In case that Cedric woke up along with the two guards, he did not wanted them to follow them.

They had soon reach the dungeon, where Tom waved the wand against the cell door who he saw Hermione, Ron and Drain was inside.

“Out now and get what you can take of food, weapons, tools and your belongs from before. “ Tom ordered at them. He ran up at the stairs again along with the others.

They quickly took what they needed, and they found their belongs too. While Ron, Hermione and Drain was on the way out, Harry and Tom heard a guard shout out.

“STOP THEM!”

Tom raised his wand and shot a new spell against the guard, which made the guard knocked out.

“Get the horses now!” Tom called to the others, as he grabbed Harry’s arm and got outside with him. Ron had been the first one to get to the stables, where he released their horses. Hermione grabbed around Drain, and lifted him on the brown horse. There was no way they was going to leave him behind.

While Harry got to a black horse, he just felt Tom lifted him on the black horse. The teen notice that Tom didn’t got up behind him, but instead stepped back.

“Tom! What abou-“

“It’s not time for you to speak now Harry, ride with them” Tom demanded him, as he made the horse ride with the others.

“I will meet you out there!” Tom shouted toward his young love, as he watch them ride out from Huffelpuff Kingdom.

 

As soon he could not see or hear them anymore, Tom turned and ran inside the castle again. He found the dressing room, where he grabbed a few set clothes. While he just got a shirt over his chest, a guard had surprised him.

Luckily Tom had a weapon on him, he draw the sword just in time before the guard could had hurted him badly. They fought against each other, until the guard manage to back Tom inside the throne room, which had been nearby the dressing room.

Tom’s attention when he dodge another attack from the guard was on a glass cabinet. He saw a blue shining diadem, with a symbol of a raven. The guard got him against a wall, where he pressed all his weight against Tom.

Tom let out a small groan, while he felt his chest got heavy. He could almost not get air down in his lungs, because of the heavy pressure the guard forced on his chest.

Tom with all his strengths manage to knock down the guard and with a quick wave of his wand, the guard was knocked out.

Tom then ran over to the glass cabinet, he ripped a piece of the fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. With a deep breath, Tom smashed the glass with his hand. He took the broken pieces out, so he could get his hand through the hole.

Tom grabbed the diadem and held it out from the cabinet; he got over to a few boxes where he searched for a bag.

He didn’t searched that long, as a strong spell pulled the diadem out from his hand. Tom turned and looked over at the doorway, where he saw Cedric was standing against the doorframe with a smirk against his face. He hold the diadem in his hand, where he laughed a bit.

“Leaving so soon?” Cedric asked with a chuckle, as he waved the diadem lazily around.

“Sadly yes.” Tom said, as he just hided his wand behind him so Cedric didn’t saw it.

“But we was not finish with our little game, was we now?” Cedric asked as he stepped closer toward Tom.

Tom knew if he did not thought fast, he would not be able to get out with the diadem and himself unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 13. I know its small but at least you got a good part of it ^^ Remember to Review and like my story so I might get more ideas to The Lost Prince.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Readers, back again with Chapter 14! (^_^)/ I know I still need some more grammar training, but I hope people won't judge me too much. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 14. The promise.

It took time for Tom to figure out, how in merlin's name he should get past Cedric and get the Diadem too. He stared at the other prince for a while, the diadem waving around as if it was some sort of toy for Cedric.

"I just want to leave Cedric, so give me the diadem and let me go along with the others. I... I will promise you if you let us go, I do anything you want as soon I have gotten Harry to his father. "The Slytherin prince said, as he let out a small breath.

"How can I be sure, that you do keep that promise Thomas?" Cedric asked him, while he slowly lower his hand with the diadem. "Your last promise is still a promise Thomas, however… maybe one day…" Cedric said, as he smirk a bit for a moment. "maybe I seek out for you, and take what you promise me. " The Huffelpuff prince said, while he smiled for a time.

"Just let me go Cedric, then I will return back to you again one day and do as I promised long time ago. " Tom said in a defeated voice, while he closed his eyes.

"I will be watching you Riddle, I will make sure you will get back to me when the time comes. You have my word." Cedric said, before he stepped aside and handed the diadem toward Tom.

The Slytherin prince looked up again, as his hand became a fist. "Remember Diggory, one day you won't be able to do this. Before you even get your hands on me again, you will be a dead man." He threat, as he hurried over to Cedric. He grabbed the diadem and went out from the room, faster than Cedric could react.

Tom ran fast through the hallways, so he could get out to the forest and find the others. He had the diadem, which was one of the important things. He know what it was, and he know what he shall do with it. The Slytherin prince had just gotten in the forest, he tried to see where the others had gone. He knelt down at the ground, hand trace over the horse print at the ground.

"Can't be too far." He mumbled, as he stood where he then started to follow the trace.

It didn't took him look time, before he heard voices speaking nearby. If Tom know them well, they do be arguing.

"I think we should go back after him! It's been to long time!" Harry said upset and worried, as he was pacing around between the horses.

"Harry mate, calm down. " Ron said, as he placed his hand at Harry's shoulder. "You know Tom, he…he do come out soon. I mean, when don't he return?" Ron asked, as Harry looked at the red haired teen. "Y-You are properly right." Harry mumbled, while he let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Harry, Tom will be here in no time and if not "Hermione said, as she looked at Drain for a time. "Then we do move on and get you home." She finished her sentence.

"Is that so?" Tom asked, while he stepped forward from the trees nearby them.

"Tom!" Harry called, as he ran over to the Slytherin prince and wrap his arms around Tom's waist where he hugged him close. "Why did you go back!?" Harry asked in a upset voice, as he felt Tom's arms hold tight around him. Tom had ran his hand through Harry's hair, hushing him softly while he rest his head on top at Harry's.

"I do ask the same question Tom." Hermione said, as she stepped a bit forward so she stood in front at the two princes. "Why did you go back in Huffelpuff castle? What were that important?" She asked him, while she fold her arm. Her face just demanded him an answer and she know, that Tom would not try to speak his way out of this.

She notice something hanging out from Tom's bag, a tiara of some sort? "What is that?" She questioned him, her head made a node to the tiara looking thing.

"If people just will calm down, I will explain it to everyone." Tom said calmly, where he sighed right after.

"It's one of my father's Horcruxe's, it keeps him alive for so long. You can call him immortal if you wish, because he will not die unless all his Horcruxe's will be destroyed. "Tom said with a heavy breath. He know he was betraying his father right now, but he didn't wanted to be under Voldemort's mercy any more.

"B-But what is all this about?" Hermione asked Tom with a confused look in her face. She had looked closer to the diadem, when Tom had pulled it out from his bag. He got over to Hermione where he took her bag, as he spoke to her. "Keep this safe, it will be good to keep it hidden till we find a way to destroy it. "

Hermione looked at the tiara, no wait… diadem. The brown-haired princess' eyes wide, where she looked up at Tom. "T-That's my grandmothers lost diadem. " she whispered, as she looked up at the Slytherin prince again. "It is yes, but my father made it to one of his Horcruxe's. As far as I know, he have six of them, if I manage to find them all and destroy them. I believe it means that my father's power and evil plans will not be in the world any longer. "Tom explained, his hand closed Hermione's bag and held it over her shoulder. Tom then made a hand for them to go get the horses, so they could continue the journey to Gryffindor Kingdom.

Drain grabbed the horse that Harry had rode on, when they escaped Huffelpuff kingdom. With the help from Tom who lifted Harry on the horse where Tom himself got up behind him, they had soon gotten on the road again between the oak trees path.

Drain got behind Ron, since he didn't had the little pony anymore. It was a bit sad that he couldn't ride on his own more, he had really love to do that little thing.

Harry had rest himself back against Tom, his head right under the Slytherin prince's chin. He could hear Tom's heartbeat, how calm and easy it was right now. He couldn't believe Tom went back in there to get one of Voldemort's Horcruxe's. Should he tell Tom what he know too? Maybe he would just be mad at him, or won't even speak with him anymore. The thoughts roamed around in his head, he could feel a light headache getting up.

Harry slowly closed his eyes, as he felt Tom's arm wrapped around his waist. The elder male hugged Harry close to his body. He knew Tom tried to comfort him, and it was helping a bit.

"You didn't need to worry about me Harry, I told you already that I can take care of myself" Tom exclaimed, as he watch Hermione, Ron and Drain at the front clearly speaking with each other. He could almost make out what they were speaking about, since he thought he saw they mention 'diadem' a lot in their sentence.

"But Diggory… he…he" Harry started, as he tried to forget the memory of Cedric who tried to take adventure of Tom. "He is cursed Harry, a lot of people nearby is cursed." Tom cut in Harry's sentence, while he looked down at his young raven-haired love.

Tom smiled a bit, before he placed a soft kiss at Harry's neck. He could feel the young prince shiver at the light kiss.

"Im fine Harry really, it happened earlier in my life. When you live around the kingdoms, the first wrong step you take can end terrible." He explained, before he looked ahead for him.

"Guys! Hold on!" The Slytherin prince called out for them, as he stopped his and Harry's horse.

Hermione, Ron and Drain stopped too, where they turned and looked at the two of them.

"What is it Tom?" Ron asked, as he keep his horse steady. "Let's search for a place we can rest at, get some food in our stomachs. We will need it, since we shall travel a long way tomorrow. "The Slytherin prince said, as he got down from his horse and helped Harry down too.

"Search for anything eatable. " He told them, while he held Harry over to a rock nearby and sat him down. Beside it, a bush with strawberries were. Tom held his hand at the bush, where he plugged a few of them and placed them in Harry's hand.

"Here… "Tom whispered, as he smiled up at Harry. "Strawberries, they are sweet and delicious." He said with a kind smile, while he stroked his thumb over Harry's cheek. "I promise Harry, we will get you home soon. We just need to collect the energy, so we can travel far tomorrow." Tom whispered as he saw Harry's cheek blushing up.

Harry smiled a bit, as he felt his cheeks heat up again. He know they was getting red, and that Tom easily could see it. He had slowly held a strawberry to his mouth, where he took a small bite. Tom was right! They was sweet and they do taste so delicious!

"Drain, be nice and look after him. I do not want him to be out of sight. " Tom demanded, where he stood and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, get some wood for a fireplace. Ronald, go with me and let's see if we can caught a deer or anything like that." He said, as Ron nodded a bit before he looked at Hermione.

"Alright, let's be quick before dawn is over us." Tom called out, while he and Ron went in the forest. It was going to be some hard hours, but they would always manage no matter what. Tom know that they needed to get energy fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 14 readers. I hope that you do enjoy it. Remember I do like to get a review. I do not like to get in a writer block again, so it would be nice to know from your readers out there what you would wish to happen. Shall it turn more darker? What shall they meet on their way to Gryffindor Kingdom? Or do people want me to jump over to the Gryffindor Kingdom? Hope to hear from you all!


	15. The Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Yes this has been a long time ago since I updated this one, to be honest with you all. I lost my document with aaaaalllll what I wrote to Lost prince, I thought it was gone forever! But then I remembered here the other day, I had a email with the document on, so I went straight on and checked it and BAM! Here I got it!
> 
> So now there is an Update :3 Enjoy people!

Chapter 15. The Bravery

 

Harry looked after the Slytherin prince, as he watched him leave with Ron.

“What is he doing, Harry?” Drain asked, while he sat down in front of Harry and took a few berries from the bush.

“I think he wants to see what he can get, a deer or anything like that.” Harry answered. His eyes were on Drain for a time before he let out a sigh.

Drain shrugged his shoulders, while he was eating the strawberries from the bush. His golden eyes looked at Harry for a time, but then he noticed something at Harry’s neck. Where was the locket?

“Where is your locket, Harry?” he asked him, while Drain pointed at Harry’s neck.

“I-I… “Harry stuttered, he couldn’t tell Drain that Lord Voldemort took it from him back at Slytherin’s castle. It would break the little rabbit-human’s heart.

“The Huffelpuff prince took it from me.” Harry said sadly, as he looked at Drain. “I-I’m sorry I…I really like that locket.” Harry said softly to Drain.

“Don’t be sorry, Harry, you couldn’t handle it.” Drain said, as he patted Harry’s arm softly.

Hermione had soon returned to Harry and Drain with branches and tree pieces that they could burn in the fireplace. Drain and Hermione started to set up the wood, so the fireplace would be ready. With a few branches and twists settled high, the fireplace was build and they got fire in the wood. It took maybe a bit over an hour, before Ron and Tom had returned with a whole deer that they carried.  The Slytherin Prince placed the deer near the fireplace, as he then got his dagger out so he could cut in the animal.

“Ronald get some more wood with Hermione, Drain could you find some huge leaves and some rope too?” Tom asked with an exhausted voice, while he slice the dagger down along the deer’s stomach.

Ron and Hermione had left with each other to get some more woods, where Drain search around them after some huge leaves.

“What about me?” The Gryffindor prince asked, while his green eyes looked at Tom nearby him.

“You stay there so I can have a talk with you.” Tom said low, while he cut off pieces from the deer and placed it beside him.

Tom looked over at Drain, who had sat his bag down near the small pond they had camped at for now. He know the human-rabbit had a good hearing, so he wouldn’t speak to loud, he hoped.

“S-So?”  Harry asked carefully, as he watched Tom cutting the deer into pieces. The blood flowed out from it, and it got on Tom’s hands and robes too.

“I need to figure out, how to destroy the Horcruxe’s Harry. You and I will first, be truly safe from my father after they are gone. “Tom mumbled, as he got the skin of the deer and placed it aside.

“T-Tom are you saying th-that you will-“

“Will make sure my father’s downfall will come true? Yes” Tom answered honestly, as he pause while he looked at Harry for a time.

“My father is an evil man Harry, if you just know what he did when I was younger. You wouldn’t see him as a kind. “Tom whispered low enough for Harry so he could hear it. Tom then returned back to cut the deer’s meat out in pieces.

“I-I really...” Harry mumbled, but he could not figure out how to place his words proper.

“Don’t say anything Harry, I know it is not a good thing, however I don’t wish my father to control you nor your family. “  Tom said, as he had cut the deer’s head free and threw it over into a bush. In case none of them should look at it, so they didn’t lost their appetite.

Harry cleared his throat, as he stood from the rock and walked over to Tom. He knelt down beside him, and looked at how Tom was preparing the deer. “Yo-…Your father told me to quest for my father…a marriage toward you Tom.” Harry whispered, as he saw Tom’s hands stopped at the deer’s leg. Tom then looked at Harry right after, this was a thing, which was a huge shock for him.

“Marriage!?” Tom suddenly asked aloud, seeing Harry’s cheeks turned red. At the same moment both of them saw, that Drain had turned at his spot and looked at them both.

 “OH HELL NO!” Drain shouted out, as he took his rope out from his back. He made a lasso faster than Tom or Harry ever had seen someone make on, Drain then casted the lasso toward Tom where he got Tom’s hand in the lasso’s middle.

Drain then pulled on the lasso, where Tom got forward and landed on the ground with his chest first. His hands was tied together.

“DRAIN YOUR LITTLE MIDGET! LET ME GO!” Tom shouted, as he tried to untie the ropes around his hands.

“You are not going to marry Prince Harry!” Drain said with a very upset voice, as he pulled Tom along the ground so he dragged him over the dirt.

“Drain!” Harry called loud, when he got in front at Drain and stopped him.

“Drain stop!” He begged the young searching Rabbit. “Please, don’t do more to him.”

“I don’t like you to get married with him!” Drain whined. “I thought you liked _me._ ” Drain said with a pout and sadness in his voice. His rabbit ears hang down at the side of his head, while he kept a tight hold on the rope.

Tom grinned a bit, as he watched Drain. “Harry? Liking you? Oh please, don’t make me laugh!” Tom mocked, as he laughed as if it was a joke.

Drain growled, he swung the rope up over a branch in a tree. When he got a hold on it again, he pulled so Tom suddenly hang up from the tree, hands above him and his feet barely touched the ground.

“Don’t ya mess with a Searching Rabbit?” Drain warned him, as his golden eyes looked up at Tom.

“What would a rabbit like you, maybe do to a powerful wizard, eh?” Tom asked with a snicker voice.

“WILL YOU TWO STOP IT NOW” Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, it was almost a commanding than a question.

The Slytherin Prince and the searching rabbit looked at Harry, when he had shouted out like that. They both looked shocked over Harry’s commanding voice.

“Put. Tom. Down. Now.” Harry demanded, as he looked at Drain with hard eyes. Without another thought, Drain let go at the rope, which cursed Tom fell down on his ass and let out a groaned noise.

“Could you at least had told him to do it gently, Harry?” Tom asked, when he held his hands to the side of his pocket and got a small dagger out. He flipped it between his hands and cut the rope loose, so he could be free from the ropes again.

“Listen, both of you.” Harry said, as he looked at the Slytherin Prince to the searching Rabbit.

“I’m flattered, Drain, that you like me. However, I don’t have feelings toward you like you have for me.” Harry explained calm and soft, he could see the pain and sorrow in Drain’s golden eyes.

“O-Oh….I see.” The searching Rabbit said, as he rubbed his arm a bit in awkwardness.

“Drain, I’m glad that you are a close friend to me. You don’t know how much that means to me, because it does a lot.” Harry said with a small smile.

“And Tom, “The Gryffindor prince said, as he looked up at Tom. “I really don’w know how to handle this, but we need help. A lot of it, so don’t fight with Drain, Ron or Hermione.” He told him softly, as he got over to Tom and held his hand softly into his own.

“For me?” he asked him, while he looked into Tom’s soft blue eyes.

“As long you don’t get in danger, if one of them brings you in danger Harry. I will do my duty to protect you, even if it means I shall get through one of them.” Tom said, as he held Harry close to his chest. “I will keep my promise by that.” The elder boy said, as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair.

“Thank you.” Harry said, as he smiled a bit at Tom before he pulled back again from him.

“Give each other a handshake, that’s a good deal after all.” Harry told them, he only got two glaring returned by them.

“I mean it.” Harry said with a firmly voice, as he fold his arms. He could wait all day if he needed to, even make them wait if so.

The prince and the searching rabbit let out a groaned, without any of them thought more about it, they shook hands.

“That’s good” Harry said with a smile at them both. “Let’s get the fireplace done and let’s get something into our stomachs, then we will sleep a few hours and move on in the morning.” Tom said, as he returned to the deer nearby.

The rest of the day went on, they got the fireplace they needed and food in their stomachs. They had all been talking together, since they needed to plan out where they should go tomorrow.

When the night had been over them, they all went to bed. That night was even more special for Harry, he got closer to Tom, who had been sleeping underneath a tree. Harry had snuggled close to him, where he rested his head against Tom’s chest. In Tom’s sleep he had wrapped an protecting arm around Harry, he would always make sure his Gryffindor Prince would get a proper sleep.

Within the last few minutes, Harry had fallen asleep against Tom’s warming body. Tomorrow would be a long day, so will the next upcoming days too.

At the Huffelpuff castle, Cedric had sent out owls to the towns and kingdoms around the Gryffindor kingdom. The news about the Gryffindor Prince spread out, even a few wanting posters got out on the trees doing the night.

Harry Potter…. Was now the most wanted person in Huffelpuff kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 15, what do people think? :3
> 
> What should happen next? Tell me about it in the comments! Please?!


End file.
